Skull and Improbability
by papern00b451
Summary: Defeated by two strangers that Hank never encountered before in his life. He has no choice but to work for them in order to finish off a contract that the Highers' and the Trinity made to benefit a Little Girl's 'wants' until she's fully satisfied. Now he's going to work along side with a busty nurse, meeting new 'friendly' people, and his old enemies are coming to get his head.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there again, this is re-write version of the Skullgirls and Madness Combat fan fic' after reading my own story that I didn't consciously do which resulted in bad grammar, having a hard time grasping the third person narrative since I never get the hang of it, and a whole lot of problems that didn't go right while the story was in development.**

**Anyway, thank you Lolrus555 for the constructive critique of noticing my grammar, but there's a…'issue' when you said turning Hank into a typical hot anime character. I'm not saying it's a bad thing to give out the usual anime fan service trope; I'm just going to rarely write it about it since I want him to be anonymous of his appearance as possible. Also, yes, Hank will have the Skullgirl anime appearance aesthetic, but savoring the details slowly in each chapter when the story progresses.**

**Anyhow, here's the rewrite in first person.**

**So peace out and I don't own shit by Lab Zero or Krinkels' work.**

* * *

_[Skull and Improbability]_

_[Chapter 1: The contract]_

[DEIMOS]

Ah…the good O' U.S fucking A' in the state of Nevada. Where the sky is red, the sand is gray, and two faggots who are with me in this Sedan that I'm driving in.

You may be asking yourself. Where the fuck are we going? Well that's simple genius; we're heading out to a run-down city that contains the cloning facilities where the A.A.H.W assholes are holding out on us.

You see. After raiding and burning down one of their Nexus facility in the dry ass desert. We found some notes from the A.T.P Engineer pricks saying they have another patch of cloning experiments within an uncharted city that scattered everywhere inside that hellhole.

But that's not the hard part for us. The hard part is that there's a hoard of zed crawling every in the ruins and the facility I'm talking about is a huge ass one. I'm not kidding. This cloning lab we're going up against is the birth place of the Nexus core which A.A.H.W wouldn't dare to lose and it's literally big ass hell as we'll be navigating through it like a labyrinth inside.

Speaking of navigating. I turn my eyeballs directly to our frowning face companion who's being a navigator for us in the desert.

"So Sanford? How many miles do we have left to reach this forsaken, infested city?" Asking my buddy Sanford who's sitting in the backseat behind me, reading a map that's been marked to tell us of where our destination is with his sunglasses covering his eyes.

Okay, let me explain about Sanford with simple facts. One: he's fucking shirtless that exposes his helix tattoo behind his back. Two: he's a methodical bastard who sometimes obsessed with precision or perfection to make 'everything' perfect to him. then finally, three: he sometimes act like a nerd and he's now speaking like one!

"Well, we're about to reach the place…in 2 miles, or in metric system 3 and a half kilometers away." God, he's such a fucking nerd of using metric system. Like what the hell is a kilometer?

"The hell is a kilometer?" Seriously, what the fuck is a kilometer you shirtless bastard?

Pitching the bridge of his nose of me not knowing my basic metric system, he lifted his head up and gave me an irritated look…yup, he's pissed.

"Would you two just shut up and focus of getting to our location." Wow…Hank, you just killed my mood here of your harsh attitude, would you just cheer up for once of your pretty boy ass and not giving me an erection afterwards for being an A-hole?

Turning besides me at the shotgun seat, our 'revolutionary' leader Hank, who's being a total douche right now is staring back at me with his red goggles covering his eyes, his black face wrappings concealing his facial features…making it hard for me to identify of what he's feeling right now, and getting annoyed of this bullshit we're starting.

He's wearing his usual black trench coat and the smug; Epic Smiley shirt that made me wondered why he's wearing the 'douche-e-ist' of clothes that make me want to punch his face for it.

"Hey, hey, just settle down asshole. We got…2 miles away-Sanford! What the hell are a three and a half kilometers?" Looking behind him while holding the steering wheel, Sanford lifted his right hand and extended his glorious middle finger in the air, saying 'go fuck yourself'…or does is it mean go fuck myself literally?

"Would you shut up and just drive Deimos, I'm not feeling confident of you from not looking at the window in front of us." Pfffffh-really Sanford? There isn't anything in the desert but fucking sand! Also, I don't see any A.A.H.W agents are present in this middle of nowhere!

"Sheesh, would you just come your penis down like for once Sanford? There is nothing but sand and-***BANG!***" WHAT THE FUCK?!

Feeling the back of the Sedan is being lifted by the tremendous force that the hood of the sedan got struck by a mysterious thing and almost facing towards the dirt sand from our windshield. Luckily, the car then eventually flop back to the ground by gravity with a large ***THUMP!*, **and the hood of the car...has a large ass puncture hole that's pierce through the engine and begin to smoke like crazy…great, just my fucking luck. The car is dead from not looking.

"The hell was that?" Sanford who lifting himself up from his seat that the force almost fling him into the windshield-and that's why kids, you should always, 'always' wear a seat belt or else you're going to be like Sanford here who didn't obey his safety procedure along committing suicide for being too cool for belts.

"Don't know. Whatever it is, someone's targeting us in this middle of nowhere." Hank who's already taking action in this retarded scenario we're in, grabbed his SR-22 tactical rifle that's standing left beside his chair where the shift stick is located at and his katana that's hanging right near the door in its sheath holster. For another surprise, he got a MP7 sub-machine gun hanging near to his hip when 'things' really go down here.

"Yeah…let just check the engine if it's in a good condition and figure out what the fuck was that?" Our buddy Sanford who also getting involve in this situation, grabbed his typical hook that's attached with a wire in the end since he has a 'fetish' for hooking people up close to him. For range combat, he has a FBI-10 for good use in his left hip.

Deciding to join in this bandwagon of 'who the fuck did this' mystery crap, I tip down my visor and grabbed my Heckler &amp; Koch HK416 that holstered behind my back...God, the Germans copied the AR-15 but I'm not complaining about its bad ass features.

Grabbing the door handle and opening it up. We stepped out from our vehicle and now standing in the middle of nowhere with a smoking engine that someone just ruined our day.

Let me say this again…just my luck.

Lighting a cigarette in my hands, I then heard Hank holler out to me like I'm his bitch.

"Deimos, check out the engine to see its functioning, the two of us will be in the lookout for the bastard that destroyed our only transportation." Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Hank, don't be a little bitch about it.

Listening to Hank's constant bitching, I decided to follow his orders before he keeps bitching on at me or possibly kill me for disobeying him, ha, ha…I'm not kidding. He'll literally kill me if I actually disobey his orders...and that wouldn't be pleasant feeling.

Placing the cigarette in my mouth to calm my nerves of this situation, I walk up to the hood of the sedan to see its condition is smoking like hell and a huge hole piercing through it. Making me really doubtful that the engine will be beyond fixable.

To testify my fears were correct and to see we're extremely screwed of being sitting ducks here, I opened the hood up and I was then bombardment with more clouds of smoke! Definitely not a positive sign for us.

Coughing, waving away to get the smoke out of my face. The cloud finally subsided and now I can see shit what's inside.

Looking down the smoking cloud of hell, the motor engine is all fucked up, I mean 'really' fucked up that I can't explain shit, all the broken pieces were scattered everywhere with a meaty, flesh orb-what the fuck?

Looking back at the large, meaty orb…'thing' that stuck near the heavily damaged motor engine, I beginning to get curious of where did this thing just come from?

"Hey guys, I fucking found something-***SPAULLLCK!***" The…hell?

Looking down and feeling immense pain coursing through my body, I see a…huge, ass spike poking out in my stomach region?

Feeling my blood coming out of my mouth and dropping my HK416 rifle in my right hand, my eyes begin to feel drowsy, my feet is picking up from the ground, I feel the thing about to slam me into the-

* * *

(Sanford)

***SPLAT!* **Watching Deimos being slammed into the Earth's ground with intense force. I saw his head get squashed like a melon where his gory flesh begin to splattered everywhere on the dirt sand with his brain matter were flying in the air-…this bitch going to pay for her atrocity.

"We got a hostile and it killed Deimos!" Alerting ourselves in total vigilant caution, this thing appeared out of nowhere and murdered our comrade.

Seeing our foe who brutally killed Deimos. I saw the thing's very long, tentacle spike thing was then slithering out of Deimos's corpse and spotted a strange nun that's connected to it as the tentacle slithered back under her black robe.

She's at a few yards away from us and she seems to be waiting for our next move against her.

Who the hell is she and where did she come from?

"I'll handle this Nexus abomination, get ready if she gets close to us." Ah right, I'll stick to your idea…just hope it doesn't kill us both.

* * *

(Hank)

Ah…another Nexus failed creation that roam this fucking wasteland, let's see you can dance with me.

Aiming the ruger SR-22 tactical rifle in my hands, I precisely aim my rifle right at her heart and neck to end her quickly.

Taking a deep breath to gain some stability while aiming this shit and seeing she's starting to move that's equivalent to a sport's car speed. Time around me begins to slow down and I felt she's moving like a snail that's heading to its death wish.

Repeatedly firing 3 rounds at her neck that would cut her spinal cord and brain stem all together that'll instantly end her, and for extra pre-caution; I fired another 5 rounds at her heart to stop beating for me.

***BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!***

When time resume back and hearing the SR-22 fired out all 8 bullets from the barrel, seeing all the bullets landed right at her heart and neck with extreme accuracy and precision…unfortunately she's still standing and still charging at us with zero effect from the rifle.

What type of abomination is she?

Looking very closely. The tentacle that was under her dress that recently killed Deimos is slithering back in the opening and she seems ready to strike at me with it.

Knowing this thing is ineffective with bullets, I decided it's a best time to chop her head off.

Dropping the now emptied SR-22, seeing it's ineffective from this thing. I grabbed onto the katana with my right hand that's holstered behind my back and carefully precise my timing of dodging the creature's attack along countering with an instant decapitation of her pretty little neck of hers.

Waiting for her to get close to me and coming hot in 1 meter away, she swung her tentacle horizontally near to my neck level.

Time begin to slow down again, seeing it's merely near to my neck. I hastily duck down to feel the thing flying pass by my head; when she misses her target, I swung the katana out from its sheath and decapitate right at her neck!

Feeling the blade slicing through her neck like paper and seeing her head flying out from her body, I step aside to see her now headless body getting riddled by more bullets when Sanford got a clear shot and fired all of his rounds from his sub-machine gun. After a couple of seconds, the gun clicked.

Seeing this is perfect opportunity to wreck shit on her for murdering Deimos, I decided to give her a little present for it after Sanford is out of ammo.

Pulling out the H&amp;K MP7 to satisfy my anger, I put it close to her abdomen and fired all the rounds in the chamber to see her shaking from all the bullets going inside of her.

***RATATATA!* *click* *click***

Hearing the gun depleted of all its ammo in the magazine, I pull out the German version Uzi from her chest and stare down upon her as she fell down to the ground lying dead. Seeing her entire abdomen area being loaded with bullets, more bullets spread everywhere from Sanford's spraying at her and headless when my blade contacted to her neck.

This isn't right, she suddenly killed Deimos with one swift move, and turns out she's weak of all the sudden? Something's really wrong here.

"Hank, are you seeing this situation? Why the hell she didn't put up a fight with us? Something's really bad here Hank and its not**-*BLAUCHGK!***" An ambush? How careless of me.

Turning around to see what happened to Sanford when he didn't finish his sentence and heard something got stabbed behind me. I was then greeted by a little girl who's up close to my face and holding a…vacuum cleaner with bones attached to it?

I felt something near to my nape and its sharp when she got the thing closer…this is really a sad situation for me to be in; harassed by a small child that doesn't have an upper-torso area.

Looking down up the girl, her eyes were bloody red and emotionless. Her skin complexion is utterly deadly pale, and her silver hair is tied in two pigtails by a pair of skulls to keep it in place.

Staring down more, she appears to be wearing a maid's clothing and her entire upper torso area is none existent, only an illuminating blue fire glowing out of her ribcage.

"Who the hell are you?" Speaking down upon this brat, my eyes catches something behind her to see Sanford lying deceased and being riddled with tiny knifes behind his back that appeared to be made out of bones.

Yup, I'm definitely screwed here…

"**Sorry for our rude introduction Mr. Wimbleton…you see, you have a contract to work with us by your entities called the 'Highers' that made a deal with our divine Trinity." **Oh, the Higher Powers' were involve in this…great.

Hearing something is getting up behind me, I know the nun didn't die since she doesn't give any effort, but rather testing me of how well I did to take her down.

"He done well Marie, he does give a feisty, ferocious fight and he seems to be intelligent on his combat knowledge…we got ourselves a good candidate here." Candidate ay…what's the catch and what do you want with me?

"What 'exactly' is this contract, and what I'll get back for it?" Glaring down upon this child who's threatening me with the vacuum cleaner, she answered my curiosity with a simple answer.

"**You'll be our Enforcer to 'kill' certain people that I don't like, and in return, you'll get to live with your two comrades revived by the Highers'. So if you deny our contract, you might likely to die here by the Highers' ire since you denied your entities and be deceased here…permanently."**

Sounds very…blackmail-ish, but seeing I'll get my two companions back and continuing on our job of what we're doing here previously, I really don't care much for these strangers that I never seen before.

"You got yourself a deal…Marie." Accepting her 'request' with me, she nodded her head and removed the Vacuum skull thing that's near to my nape.

"**You made a wise decision Mr. Wimbleton, the Highers' are please by your decision. Also, I detected your mortal enemies are nearby us and ready to get your bounty in your head." **Wait, mortals? Oh…them.

"**For further applause, your more obedient that I didn't suspected, so we might get along…Double, would you get us out of here in this barbarous land?" **Looking behind to see the nun called 'Double,' her entire head is attached back in place and the gunshot wounds from her torso to her neck that I gave onto her were nonexistent, like she never got hurt from my attacks.

"As you wish Marie, it's about time to get away from this anarchic state we're in." As she said that, I hear echo of thousands of firearms being cocked from a far distance…looks like they're here.

"_FIRE!"_

* * *

**[01011000101]**

**Well looks like that's wrap-up, sorry for the bad grammar and my decision to pick the third person view since I never experience it. Also, I tweak some part of the story and Marie's personality since I feel she's 'way' too OC for me to act like she's suffering from mania.**

**Again, I wasn't doing it consciously and I spilling out of tons of bullshit when I was writing this thing early. So it 'took' me like 4 days to finish this thing and it's sort of short or rushed. But hey, I have a busy life here!**

**Anyway to quickly elaborate to Lolrus555, Hank 'will' have some anime characteristics, just not right now but slowly revealing himself.**

**So there, and I'm getting really worried of the Kickstarter campaign for Project Nexus 2 since it didn't even reach its stench goals and getting fraud cash from the false accounts…but fortunately, Madness Day 2014 is coming by in Newgrounds in September 22 so we may celebrate our holiday!**

**So see yeah later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there again, here's another chapter of this crack crossover of Lab Zero's and Krinkel's works that I made.**

**So let get this show on the road and I also made a 'small' reference to one of Gabriel Barsch's animations, in addition to foreshadow in other 'references' that's going to happen.**

**Yeah, like the spy said: **_**"This is getting awkward."**_

* * *

_[Chapter 2: A 'warm' welcoming]_

[A Nurse]

Waiting for my captors to get here, I'm currently being watched over by this split doppelganger version of Double, as Marie wasn't fond of me being alone within the Cathedral without her insight. So she logically summoned her abomination of a nun to create a clone copy of herself to watch over my every move.

If she sees something particularly suspicious, it'll instantly alert the real Double of my actions. In which return reduces my opportunity to gain any research against them and finding out what their inner strengths and weaknesses are so I can easily squash them like the vermin they are.

If you're really that idiotic and oblivious to whom I am. To simply put: I'm Ms. Valentine, the last Survivor of Last Hope, a team of ninja nurses who were researching the Skull Heart to find a way to end its infinite cycle of pain and death. Unfortunately, our sad fate comes to a tragic end when those two abominations somehow found the lab where we conducting our experiments.

Instead of murdering me like the rest of my team that Marie viewed as an obnoxious threats to her, the young Skullgirl decided it would be best for me to let me live…which it wasn't out of mercy if that's what you're thinking. Instead, she forced me to be her Enforcer assassin to take out any individual that she perceives as a threat to her or her plans.

But her decision to me live will lead to Marie's downfall, as I'll be waiting for a ripe opportunity to exploit her, find out hers and Double's weaknesses, and when the time is right, put them down…but only time will tell when I get that opportunity.

Currently, I'm unable to do any of that since Marie and double are off on some errand, and leaving me here with this grey clone of Double that the original made so I couldn't leave the cathedral or do anything behind their goes from minutes to hours while this clone watches me, making sure I don't leave the Cathedral without her permission. If I didn't follow her 'golden' rule of using consent, she will immediately dispose of me on sight for breaking my pact with the trinity.

Now that begs the question, where are they?

I'm not entirely sure where those two are at since they didn't really bother to explain where they were going, but they did utter a single word to me before they left to go about their business, that both satisfied my curiosity and informed me what they're doing: 'recruitment.'

Indicating that some unlucky, poor bastard will be dragged into this unfortunate mess we're both in. Doing the Skullgirl's dirty work as well eliminating any potential threats that could potentially compromise Marie's plan…or her herself in that matter.

However, If this new blood and I are to be working together in the same mission, I'll observe this particular person's skills and attributes to see if this victim is well capable of handling crucial assignments, If not, I'll abandon the recruit as they'll be a hindrance to me.

I'm feeling much better off working alone than watching over some inept mercenary that can't focus on our objective or having to deal with their idiotic mindset that'll most likely compromise both of us…although, if this victim is well capable of handling missions that requires both mental and physical pressure, then I'll be impressed.

While I'm being skeptical that I'll be working with someone that I don't know of, and rethinking of my biases that I could possibly be wrong, the white, colorless Double spoke up, opening her blood red eyes to notify me that something's happened.

"**I have important news Ms. Valentine. We've found the candidate that we're looking for. Unfortunately though, it will take a while for us to arrive due to...complications."** Well, consider me surprised, I thought punctuality were these freaks' specialty.

"Exactly what complications are you talking about?" Crossing my arms under my chest, I waited for the abomination to explain to me what's taking them so damn long for them to get here.

"**It involves us sealing our contract." **Well, that's helpful information, and not vague in the slightest bit.

"Could you explain this to me in more detail?" Trying to make sense of her vague explanation on who this mysterious person is. She then closed her eyes and shakes her head, indicating she either couldn't care less if I was kept in the dark, or she doesn't have time to explain their situation any further to me.

"**I can't speak any further as I hear the Trinity does not want to interfere with his fate and the deal they've made. You will know about him when you'll meet him." **Hmm, it appears that something's happening on their end that's keeping them occupied… now I'm REALLY getting curious.

Tsk, it's a shame though that I couldn't observe those two and analyze their combat patterns with my very own eye. No matter, I'll eventually identify of what those two monsters' abilities are so I can pinpoint their weaknesses in battle. But for now, this isn't the best time to be looking for answers with this clone constantly watching me.

Soon enough, hours pass and I'm still bored out of my mind. Nothing to read, no dark chocolate to eat, and no alcohol to help pass the time, I looked up to the glass windows to see the sun is already setting.

What the hell is taking them so long?

Feeling they won't come any time soon and could possibly take hours to finish of what they're doing, I might as well get some shut eye to preserve my energy for the next assignment when those two finally show up. Besides, I can't do anything to exploit them while the replica Double has her eyes on me.

Closing my blood red, cross eye. I took a light nap to speed up time for when those two eventual to get here and save some of my energy for whatever mission they want me to do next.

Right when I'm about to drift off, however, I feel something whistling through my blue hair and hearing static crackling in the wind that-oh…they're here already, what a surprise.

Opening my right eye to check they're here. A huge gush of wind blowing through my face and my nurse cap went flying afterwards by the unknown source.

To confirm my expectation of what's going to happen next, I saw blue electricity dancing around in the center of the cathedral with the giant statue of the abomination goddess staring down at the flames.

Three blue burning figures are now appearing as I recognize the two. I can tell the figure on the left is Marie due to her short height and and on the right is Double, now in her Nun form instead of her...true from. But in the middle, there's a person I've never seen before. I don't know who this figure is but I can already tell it's the 'candidate' they've picked. Oddly enough, I begin to notice something glowing red near his eyes.

When the three blue fires finally dissolved, I manage to get a clear look at all of them. But I mostly focus on the stranger they've picked.

Now, time to get a look at this stranger's appearance and see just who and WHAT he is. I'd normally assume he's a human, but when you're dealing with things like Double, I wouldn't be surprised if this person was anything but 'human.'

Let see, the figure seems to be par with my height, albeit slightly shorter so that he only reaches up to my eye level. I also can't help but note. He's a little bit…bloody, due to all the bright crimson splattering his clothes and body, meaning he had fought with either Double or Marie.

He's wearing red goggles over his eyes and a black-grayish cowl like mask wrapped around his face to conceal what his facial identity is, I spotted some exposed bandages peeking through his mask, meaning he's likely had combat experience in fights.

Continuing his body description, all his clothes are grayish-black like his mask that's wrapped around his face. He's wearing an unbuttoned trench coat that entirely covered his arms, and he's also wearing what appears to be an odd looking, grey, chest brace with a…

.

.

.

:D

.

.

.

Smug smiley face on it? Either way, the brace covers the upper portion of his chest, but does nothing to hide the rest, which is also covered in bandages, which are tightly wrapped against his rather toned body. There's a belt wrapped around his stomach attached with 4 pouches to likely carry his ammo, along with an empty bandolier.

To his left hand, he's holding a sharp looking hook with a wire attached at the end of the butt, possibility to fish nearby targets to get close to him and finish them off. I also notice a dark grey katana in his right hand as well. I can already tell just by look at it that it's a well-crafted sword, the Thai inscriptions on it only help prove my point. Now that I'm getting a good look at it, I think I can see what it translates to…:

.

."Crush, Destroy, Kill.", hmm, that's quite the sword he's got there.

Anyhow, continuing to his legs. He's wearing black, dirtied, tight pants which hold more empty holsters and pouches surrounding entireties of his legs. To his feet, black combat boots covered his toes to his calves and its extraordinarily dusty, I also noted (with some level of amusement) that when he emptied out his boots, a crap-ton of sand fell out and covered some of the marble floor, which seemed to really irritate double.

To finish it all off of his description, he's well-built and physically fit.

Now that's I'm finished off with that little task, it's seems rather clear that this stranger is, at the very least, physically fit enough to keep up with me. Not only that, but all those bandages clearly indicate that he's an experienced fighter… well, either that or he's horribly accident prone, but that's pretty unlikely. Either way, he's clearly a competent fighter; however, I still need to make sure he's mentally competent and not some lumbering fool.

Even though I'm not one for romance, and certainly not for flirting with people I don't even know, I still need to make sure this persona is mentally well.

I need to confirm if he's just another clumsily perverted male or able to keep his emotions under control. I walk up to the 'candidate' and decide to see how he'll react to me talking to him. He lifted his head up and then stares at me…most likely wondering who I am.

"Why, hello there handsome-…"Before I could get any more words in, he immediately pointed his hook directly at my face and started to get unsettlingly aggressive with an angry growl, signaling me to back off.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you or your little mind games, lady. Try and test me again, and I'll see to it that you end up a bloody stain on the wall." Hmm, he's definitely well mentally disciplined, but certainly not the courteous type.

Seeing my attempt to probe his mind didn't exactly work, I take a few steps back to avoid aggravating him any further. I could dodge the hook he's holding without beating an eye, but I don't want to risk having cold relations with him when we're both going to be working together at Marie's behest, especially if we get the same assignments. I can tell getting information on this guy and how he got wrapped up in this mess is going to be difficult enough, him wanting my head on a pike will only make things harder.

"**Valentine…this is Mr. Hank J. Wimbleton, he's going to be your new partner, and please don't talk with him right now, as he's not in a very good mood." **Marie says in her regular monotone voice, makes me wonder what they did to put him in such a shitty mood.

Even though I'm risking cold relation, I can't help but wonder what his capabilities are in combat?

* * *

(Hank)

Staring at this blue haired nurse who's not very modest in my sight, I cautiously listen to her voice as my gut instantly tells me that she's toying with me when she called me handsome. Considering we just met and she can't even see my face, it was pretty clear she wasn't being honest.

But seeing she's affiliated with Marie, I calm myself down and lowered the Hook that I took from Sanford before I left Nevada. I brought my Katana along as well, but I thought I needed something to remember my comrades by. As for Deimos, I brought his Cigarette packet along as well, I can imagine he'll want one when I revive them.

...Or just die again anyways.

Ah the memories, I miss the good O' team work I had with Sanford… it feels like it was only yesterday when he nearly took out my left eye while rescuing me from the A.A.H.W agents when they had me surrounded outside one of their bases. yeah, those were the days… wait, that wasn't a good memory at all.

While I'm reminiscing about that terrible, _terrible _memory, i noticed the… scantily clad nurse ask me something.

"Anyhow, what exactly...are you Hank? Since we're to be working together, it would be best if I knew a bit more about you, such as where you're from and what you're like." Yup, this is shady all around, and called it a hunch, but I don't think she thinks I'm very smart either. Not wanting to give her an advantage over me, I only give her the bare essentials.

"The name's Hank, I'm a mercenary that's been contracted by Marie over there." Giving a hand gesture towards Marie, my eyes notice the Skimpy Nurse's left eyebrow slightly twitches in irritation due to the lack of information. I knew I had to be careful with this lady; she's clearly trying to evaluate my abilities so she can use them to her advantage. For the time being, I need to choose my words wisely around her, perhaps when once I'm certain she can be trusted, I can indulge her with some more information about me, but for the time being, it's best I keep any information to myself.

"You're a lot wiser than I thought. Fine, I'll give you your privacy….for now." Stepping back out of my personal bubble, knowing it's futile on trying to pry out my secrets, which is good, because I wasn't really in the mood to rip her skull open.

After I dealt with that, I turn my head to Marie.

"Alright Marie, What's my task right now?" hoisting my Dragon sword over my shoulder, I waited for her to respond. I know I'm not working for the 'good' guys (what exactly is a good guy anyways since everyone has a potential of being a dick?) right now, but if going along with this contract means she'll revive Sandford, Deimos, and bring me back to Nevada, I've got no choice but to do everything she says.

"**I'm afraid I can't give you a task right now Mr. Wimbleton."** She said, which kind a pissed me off. She and her freakshow assistant kill my friends, force me into this weird contract that they somehow negotiate with the Highers', and I can't even kill somebody to release this pent up aggression? To say she wasn't on my good side was an understatement.

"And just why is that?" making no effort to hide my annoyance or look of disdain, Marie didn't seem very phased by it, however.

"**Two reasons. One: you have no idea of where we are nor do you know anything about the geography of this world, and two: you're a bloody mess and I don't want you to spark suspicion if anybody sees you walking out of a **_**church **_**covered in blood '_in'_ broad daylight."**

…

…Seems legitimate enough.

"Okay, sounds reasonable. But…where do I stay exactly?" That question really flying around my head recently after one minute of standing here when I've observed around my surroundings and noticed I was in a cathedral

"**That question will be answered at midnight as you're going with Double. For now, Valentine; go scout the inside of Lab 8 to see what they're holding, and if anyone of them spots you. Kill the witnesses before the others know. I want this reconnaissance information silent before I can send Hank and you to finish off the Anti-Skullgirl experiment as well their new little pet project: something called project 'Blue Arid' if I remember correctly?"**

That sounds simple of enough, wait until midnight and let this 'inappropriate' nurse to do the rest.

"As you wish Marie." After she finished sentence, she immediately threw something onto the floor as a pile of smoke covered her entire body. When the smoke faded, she wasn't there anymore.

"**And Double, please re-merge with your clone as we've brought our newest ally here." **As the Nun nodded to Marie's request, she strolled towards the gray clone that possibly she made to watch the church here.

Standing there for a few seconds, her mouth stretches wide open that's literally the size of a doorway entrance as her body stretches down above her clone replica where she shallow her entire replica self, inside of her body.

After swallowing herself like a python, she return back to her normal stance and remained silent after her...meal?...yeah, I'm not going to think about that, lest I give myself a headache.

* * *

(3 hours later)

As midnight arrives upon the church, the streets gotten dark and there seems to be zero activity what-so-ever in this shady part of town. Double and I left the giant cathedral to show me where I'm going to stay in this bright, neon colored city that's tainted with advertisement ads at every corner.

While walking in the silent, dark streets that masked my bloodied clothes, I see various T.V advertisement posters splattered everywhere in this city. one that catches my eye is a Series called 'Annie of the Stars' as it shows a little girl with twin green pigtails, a white eye-patch with a yellow star drawn on it, a green dress, a polished cleaver sword, and some rabbit, doll, thing with an eyeball inside of it right next to her.

While this show is marketed towards little kids by telling its cheerful tone, I spotted another show that's marketed towards pre-teens. Where I saw a poster with four people in it doing like a power ranger style.

The T.V advertisement poster I'm talking about is called **Bolverk Squad. **Where it shows a team of four with their own unique color schemes which each of them having their own specialized 'traits'. There's blue one that looks like a cyberpunk ninja holding a futuristic staff standing in the far left, a red haired guy who's wearing a red heavy juggernaut suit while he's holding a futuristic metallic shotgun piece, standing in the middle left. Right next to him is a bright green haired girl with a black dress of some sort, wearing green goggles atop of her head, and wearing a black glove that has claws attached to it in the right side of the red guy. Then finally on the far right next to her, an intelligent looking yet a stoic guy has brown hair with orange glasses covering his eyes and wearing a black suit as he holds a black sticky grenade in his right hand.

for some reason, this "Bolverick squad" gives me a bad vibe. I'm not sure why, I just get the feeling that I'm going to have a run in with one of them, and that it won't go so well. Normally, the sensible part of my brain would reassure me that these are fictional characters and that there's no way I'd meet them, but considering everything that's happened, meeting one of these guys wouldn't be all that shocking.

Shaking the feeling off, I continue walking with Double, who was still heading towards the place I'm going to stay at.

After a few more minutes of walking through this colorful, bright, city, the nun suddenly came to a halt.

"This is the place." Double spoke in a normal female voice to blend in if anyone was near us. I look behind her to see it's a normal, tall, two-floor apartment complex I'm standing in front of.

"Your room number is 32. Enjoy your sleep and get yourself clean. I'll pick you up in three days, I'd recommend taking that time to take in the Canopy kingdom, get used to it's culture and geography." When she said that in her monotone voice, she tossed me the key to my new apartment home, she then walks back to the church and leaving me behind in this normal complex.

Better than nothing I suppose…

Taking in the building and memorizing where it is in case I need to remember, I stride up the stair that leads to the second floor of this brown-grayish apartment, I continue to walk casually until I found room 32-"Hey, hey…who's there?"

Hearing a voice coming out in room 33, I turn towards it and speak out to the person who's inside.

"Um, are you talking to me?" Waiting for this random guy to reply, he then answered me. "That's right, I'm your neighbor. Call me Jolly Matt if you want." Um…sure, I guess?

"Riiiight, well, why are you talking to me exactly?" I asked, something about this guy seems… eerily familiar, but it's weird because I think I'd remember a guy named "Jolly Matt."

"You're my new neighbor Hank; I'm just asking you fuck."…What-the-fuck?!

"How in the hell do you know my name?!"

Before he can respond to my question, I hear someone shouting behind Jolly.

"Matt, why the hell are you yelling at our neighbor? Get your ass over here and help me design your character models! Also, I think one of the models you created starting to clip itself!"

"Ah God damn it Michael, this will be much easier for us if Jose is here. You, outside, go away!" After he rudely yells at me to go away, he rushes back to his friend to help him with that "clipping" issue, or whatever it was called. Hmm, seems to me they're making a game inside there.

But I really couldn't care less about their game and I'm too tired to shove my boot up that punk's ass, so they get off lucky.

Jolly Matt and Michael… why the hell does that sound so familiar?

Placing the key inside the door knob, I walk inside my apartment room to see it's decently set up, With a small kitchen in the right side of this place including nearby wooden table to eat in, a basket hamper in the left to place all my dirtied clothes to a nearby laundry room on the ground floor of this apartment complex, and a single door that should lead to my bedroom.

Looking back at the hamper, I remove my bloodied black trench coat and place it inside the hamper. I then unstrapped all my combat gear and let it fall to the floor. I then take caution removing my bloodied chest brace. The wound inflicted on me by that _goddamn clown_ had, for the most part healed. But it still felt rather sore from time to time. Now I'm shirtless, where my white bandages wrapped around my chiseled body and holding together my major wounds. Looking back, I can see now that a lot of the wounds I gained when I started fighting were due to overconfidence in my abilities, not bothering to make sure my greatest foe wouldn't strike when I was sure I had won.

Removing my boots, I stroll towards the door where I believe the Master Bedroom and bathroom should be.

Opening the next door while twirling my deceased friend's hook and sheathing my sword, I look inside to see a regular master room, where a white, queen sized bed with red bed sheets neatly covering the bed. A regular black T.V box on the wooden drawer shelves to inform or entertain me while I'm not doing anything here. A wooden closet box where I hear noises coming out inside there, another door that leads to the bathroom-wait…noise?

Approaching the wooden twin doors that's shaking inside there, I grab both of the handles and pull, however the door didn't seem to budge.

"_HEY! IS SOMEONE OUT THERE?! CAN YOU HELP ME OUT, THE DAMN DOOR WON'T OPEN!" _I then hear someone screaming inside the wooden closet, oddly enough, he sounded a lot like that Skeletor guy. Already annoyed, I yell at the voice to calm the fuck down.

"Just calm your ass down inside there, and make sure you duck or this'll get very messy!" Gripping Sanford's hook with both of my hands, I swung my hook into the small gap between the doors, splintering the wooden surface. Using it like a crowbar, I applied more pressure to the door, hearing cracks vibrate through the door.

with one final tug, the door ripped wide open flinging splinters everywhere and causing the person inside to fall face first onto the ground.

"Arghh…thanks stranger, I was inside there for…what day is it? What day? Oh! I was inside there for 3 months mister." Three months? How the hell is this guy still alive? Getting up to his feet slowly, I noted the stranger was wearing a shrouded black cloak over his entire body. Behind his back is very large, dusty, gray backpack that held a lot of guns.

Before I can ask him what the hell he's doing in my new apartment, He lifted his head to me to reveal his decaying, green rotting face along a devilish grin plastered over his decomposed skin where his sharp teeth are showing and a monocle eye glimmering onto my face.

Reacting quickly and faster than most normal men, I unsheathed my sword and pointed near the Zed's neck and I began my impromptu interrogation.

"Who the hell are you?" demanding this sentient zed to identify himself, he raises his hands in surrender.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's with all the hostility!? you don't like me just because I look different, you fucking racist-wait a second…your face seems very familiar..." Ignoring the sword in front of him, he grabbed onto my jawbone very tightly as he began to examine every part of me with his putrefying hands crushing my jaw.

"Hmm, you're wearing that familiar mask wrapping, red goggles: check, bandages all over… OH HELL YES! Yes indeed! I know who you are, kid! You're the infamous Hank J. Wimbleton. The A.A.H.W wants your head and you're on every wanted flyer in that damned, zombie infested city!" Grinning harder where he show his single golden tooth, But I was more focused on the revelation that this Zed freak apparently came from the same world as me. In addition to that, that 'damned, zombie infested city' seems to be the same one my comrades and I were supposed to go to, at least, before Marie and that monster nun decided to blackmail my ass with the Higher Powers backing up their demands.

"Alright, you're from the same world as me, that's freaking dandy and all, but you still haven't answered my questions. Who the _fuck_ are you and what the hell are you doing here!" Inching closer to his nape, he just kept grinning like a rapist and suddenly introduced himself to me.

"Just call me Mr. M. I'm just your average, run of the mill, zed merchant that travels around the infested city that contains the Nexus core while my zombie brethren keep chomping on the poor, unfortunate survivors who are too stupid to handle themselves. But, I'm not into eating the poor chaps thanks to the mutations in my brain that let me keep my intelligence."

Still explaining his long exposition to me, I continue listening to him to see if he's a threat or not.

"Unlike my 'brothers,' I have a hunger for…money rather than brains. So I accept any type of authentic cash-even though it's an apocalypse wasteland inside the state of Nevada, my greed for old world cash still fuels my lust for money as I scavenge for any supplies in the desert for high profits. Ammo, guns, firepower, you name it!" Tapping his fingers together while he's profiling himself, he answered of how he got here and why he's in my room.

"I don't know how I got into this world; I was just knocked out while I'm travelling in the desert to look for supplies or survivors to sell weaponry and needs. It's like a sudden flash of light blinded my eyes and then I lost conscious after that." As he finished his explanation on how he got here, his voice sounds very authentic in honesty. Which slightly convinced me to lower my sword from his neck, but not enough to convince me if he's a friend or foe? Continuing on of his biography of himself, he then explains to me of why he's in my room.

"When I came to, I was suddenly inside an alleyway and when I leave it, I realize I'm back in good ol, civilization! Just as it was before shit hit the fan in Nevada. So I did odd jobs here like selling my guns back in Nevada, 'legally' working in some gun shops, setting up my own secret, personal black market gun shop, and then…dealing with a local Mafioso family." Wait, what?

"So I was dealing with my fifth major gun trading deal with the Medici mafias as their two strongest lackeys-I don't know exactly their names are, but I think one of them calls himself Red who looks like a professional hitman assassin, and another one who's wearing a green bandana along calling himself-Gio'-Gio' Russa-what the hell is his name again? Nah, that's not important and I'm getting off topic here," I'm gonna go off on a limb and say this guy got on their bad side...

"Anyways, when I was making a deal with those two on sniper rifles and modern assault weapons like the AK-47s, simple &amp; reliable, the FN-SCARs', strong &amp; accurate, then finally the TAVOR rifles which is the Israelis' best friend-by the way, the modern rifles design I made gotten really popular for criminals like hot cakes as its more powerful than their early 20th century guns-…sorry." Realizing he was once again straying off topic, he continued his story.

"Continuing on before I get into a weapons rant, they got really pissed off when I said I didn't have enough time to craft and supply enough for them of my AP-34 sniper rifles, my varieties' of assault rifles I mentioned, or the recently automatic shotguns I made for a heist operation which is a high security risk…so they locked me up inside this closet and threaten me to kill me off if they're not satisfy enough of the quantities of guns they need to require for the major heist."

He then scoffed at them of the high demands he received which seems reasonable to me, as I can imagine a lot of those guns would take time to craft-…wait, he's working alone on fabricating the guns?

"Bah, they don't know quality over quantity as the guns will be shit if I over crunch time on focusing fabricating the weapons than my secrets on designing the best quality of my firearms for them…are you convinced enough to let me live?" After having to sit through that entire exposition rant, I'd say I was convinced.

"Yeah I'm convinced enough, but you said you're an illegal high-tech gun merchant, correct?" Nodding his head to confirm his selling modern guns in his new black market he made. I gave him an offer to let him live for a…price that is.

"I'll let you live and I'll protect you in certain situations, but in return, you'll give me a free sample of one of those automated shotguns you mentioned, including the shells of a 12-gauge shotgun variant' type to feel three drum canisters. Then give me a discount on all your weapons for protection and working alongside of you as a bodyguard." Shaking his head out of my outrageous demands I gave him, but seeing as I freed him along the temptation of having a badass like me being his bodyguard, he decided to return the favor for me.

"Hmmm…even though it's sounds very outrageous to give out a free, powerful, automated shotgun variant and bunch of ammunition for that particular gun, including the discount part you mention which breaks my metaphorical heart…you DID get me out of that closet, and having a killer like you being my bodyguard in this line of work is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so what the hell? You got yourself a deal pal."

Offering his right hand to me to make a legal business handshake promise, I extended my right hand to seal the deal.

Gripping his grotesque, rotten hand, we shook together as we sealed our mutual promises to each other…if he breaks my promise. I'll give him no mercy for being a backstabbing Judas.

"So the 12 gauge' gun you want…what type specially?" Asking me of what type of shotgun variant I want, I believe I want an AA-12 variant which I feel more reliable for me.

"An Auto Assault-12 or known as AA-12 variant Mr. M." Answering him of what type, he digs through his ridiculously large backpack he's carrying and bam; he's holding an AA-12 shotgun inside the bag in there including 3 fully loaded barrel canisters I ask for.

"This is the recent gun I made to show off to my Mafioso employers…but it backfired as their now overly obsessed with my guns and blackmailing me with racket protection, so…here, for the deal you made with me." Grabbing hold on the AA-12 hardware in my hands while Mr. M placing the magazine barrels in my bed, he pulled out a map under his sleeve to reveal his current black market location and the job he offers me.

"Okay, here's the regional map of Canopy Kingdom's New Meridian city. Here is the location of the apartment complex you're living in." Pointing his finger at the apartment location which is circled in red that marked we're here.

"This is the current shop I set up." Pointing his finger at 8 blocks away from here in the north of this place, he pointed at the alleyway in the left which marks a red x while a label under it saying: **"soon to be dismantled for a new location to avoid racketing and sabotaging the supply offer for the Medici's betrayal of the golden M."**

"This is my current location for now as I'll be moving to make my trails colder and my vengeance for threatening my creativity on firearms. You'll find my place with a big red 'M' on anywhere that's invisible to the public's eye. If you find the 'M,' you're very close to my shop. Also, the job I'll give you will make my life a lot easier to make my trails grow colder, in turn making the Medici Mafia more pissed off than ever."

Pulling out three plastic C4s out of his bag and placing it in my bed, he returns back to the map and instructed me to do a 'favor' for him.

"Okay you see the three black Xs' in this map, right?" Looking at the map, I saw three black Xs' scatter across near my apartment area as certain streets near me having small, black X crosses over it. While the arrows pointing at them having labels under them saying: "**Place the wireless bombs here in the FORMER dead drops to kill those bastards who want my guns."**

"These are the used to be dead drops for the Medici mafia to get my weaponry, but seeing them trying to racket my business…I'll murder a lot of them with my wireless bombs in a single detonator to show them not to fuck with my business!" Pulling out three photographs out of his sleeves again of where I should place the bombs, he putted on my bed, then explaining me of my reward if I finish putting all the bombs on the booby-trap, dead drops including my deadline as he's going to leave soon.

"When you place all my bombs of where I want them to be in. You'll return to my current shop and I'll promise the discount prices you want and showing you my new current shop will be located at. But be warn, the deadline will end in two days. If not finish placing all the bombs in their assign locations for some stupid reason, the promise you made for me will be broken and you wouldn't ever find me, 'ever' to find me to sell you your weaponry." Telling me of my consequence if I don't finish it, he places the map on the bed again and leaves my room to prepare on dismantling his current shop to set up his new area he's going to settle in.

"Racketing Protection my ass…those damn, bloody Medici assholes. Thinking they're superior in this kingdom, I'll show them just what their arrogance will do for them." Walking out of my room and closing the door behind me, most likely returning to his shop. I look back at the items for my new job I made for him.

Putting up all my assigned items on the drawer table, I lie down on the bed and look at the alarm clock, and I realize it's 11:00 am.

Lying on the bed and pulling my pants off to show more of my bandage wrapped legs and showing off more of my toned, pale, albino body. I remove my red goggles and mask as I place it on the wooden table counter near me where's the remote lies for the T.V. I grabbed the remote where my single working right eye' is going to watch since my left eyeball got stabbed to do Sanford…saving my hide. But it still remains functioning although it slightly blurry inside after it heals.

Pressing the power button, I hear a 'ding' from the T.V and starting to get bright in the screen.

"**HOLY DRAGONS! KEEPERS OF TIME! RIDE BRAVE THE BLUE SKIES AND SPELL MY EYES~! "**

As the T.V turned on, I hear symphony metal music playing while the ending credits are showing four familiar, animated characters doing a synchronizing dances from the music it's playing and dancing on a 3D made concert with hardcore visual designs everywhere…like lens flares.

After seeing the term 'bolverk squad' pop up, I realize that these are the same people I saw on that TV ad.

When the song is about to end and the "bolverk squad" prepares to finish their little dance sequence they made in the end credits, I change to the news channel to stop the weird feelings I get from looking at that show.

As the channel transit to the News channel, A half Caucasian, Asian news reporter woman telling the daily news with a Nazi-like background behind her. Instead of a reverse, tainted Swastika that's an inversion of what it's truly meant to represent, a black umbrella is instead placed in the center of the white circle than the usual Nazi swastika.

"I'm Rachel Wong; this is your daily report within the Kingdom of Canopy, broadcasting live from the center of the Kingdom." As the News' Reporter finished her introduction, she then reports the daily news what's happening in this place.

"We have reports that we have three mysterious, anonymous, top elite ninja assassins who are fully affiliated to our government, the Black Egrets. To stop the Mafia's activates and the sudden increase of the Skullgirl sightings here." Showing a picture of the elites inside a back room with a light shining behind them, where I saw one wearing a red shades, the second who kind of looks like a woman that's radiating out red electricity including the guy wearing the red shades is glowing red as well, and finally the third who looks like a buff martial artist that looks like he came from Russia, along thinking he's been followed by a psychotic little girl in his home country…jeez, where the hell did THAT come from?

"Dear to the holy Trinity, what in the world happening in that city? Is there a silent war brewing within the city of New Meridian or is it something more destructive that threatens Canopy Kingdom's future stability? Tone in next time for-" Turning off the T.V as I heard enough, I wonder just how long I'm going to be stuck here, and just how much blood I'll spill between that time. Turning my head facing the pillow and covering my legs in the white blanket sheets, I close my eyes where I'm going to have a big day tomorrow for Mr. M's request for me.

Let me say this again, I get the feeling I'm going to be here for a while before I can continue dismantling the A.A.H.W.

* * *

**(12:00 AM-Outsides Hank's bedroom apartment window)**

(Valentine)

After finally making it to the outside of Hank's window, I stare at his Bedroom window to look inside his room to make sure he's asleep, where I saw his exposed body appearance in his bed and his face on the pillow as he's sleeping-…well, _hello_.

While observing his near-naked appearance, my eyes (technically one eye) entrance to the rest of his body, and I note he does indeed have a toned, healthy, pale body along with very lean muscles, which confirms my theory on his physique. Taking further note of his appearance, I see that the bandages extend from his entire torso to all of his arms and that his legs are the only part of him that isn't covered in bandages, with a pair of grey boxer shorts covering his more…*ahem* vital areas. His head is full of silver hair that's short, messy, and healthy which shines in the midnight while he buries his face in the soft pillow.

Who would've thought somebody so good-looking was hiding behind all those bandages and masks?

Before I can ask myself why I'm suddenly taking such an interest in his physique, I heard a familiar monotone voice above me on the roof.

"Well, isn't this amusing. the stoic, manipulative, Valentine getting flushed for the chiseled pretty boy...? You didn't forget about the assignment Marie gave you in favor of looking at your new plaything, did you?" Wait what-no!

Trying to conceal my emotions and trying to stop dark red flush from spreading across my face from Double's apathetic comments, which are admittedly, doing a good job of playing with my emotions. I scowl at the monster for making that false accusation.

"I'm simply making sure he's physically capable of taking care of himself within Lab 8 alone without my assistance, and I don't need you interfering with my research, It's important to find out what he's capable of on the battlefield." Giving my justified answer to this unholy creature that can see all; the nun just shakes her head and a little smirk begins creeping across her sadistic lips at me, not seeming to believe me thanks to this damn blush running across my face.

"Yes…researching, if by research, you mean to see how many of his children you can bear." WHAT-NO, what did she just say to me!? Regaining my composure and forcing the blush off my face, I direct a glare towards her that would make a bull stop dead in its tracks.

"You sure are making a lot of accusations here Double, it's just a shame you're completely wrong in all regards. I merely have an interest in my new associate is all, as any person would." What right does this damn abomination have to say this to me? Although as much as I hated to admit it, I DID find Hank to be quite good looking.

"Hmm… well, if by interest, you mean lust, I suppose. But a fair warning Valentine, if I catch the slightest sign of treachery, I'll see to it that you and your "interest" suffer for it." And before I could even respond, double disappeared in an explosion of ash, scattering in the midnight wind.

I scowl at the thought of that damn freak of nature trying to use mind-games against _me_.

"Just you wait Double; I'm looking forward to when I get to wipe that smug look off your face." I prepare to take my leave myself, but before I go, I take one more look at Hank and I'm surprised to see his sleeping face turning towards the window, and by extension, me with a peaceful smile. I take longer than I would've liked looking at his...handsome face before shaking off these ridiculous feelings and disappearing in a burst of white smoke.

* * *

(Hank)

***BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!***

Opening my eyes again as I hear the alarm clock beeping in my ears, I press the snooze button to the stop the dreadful sound.

Getting myself up from the bed, I take a look at the window and see it's bright and sunny. I will admit, seeing everything so much more colorful and lively here unearths a certain amount of curiosity I have about this world, everything here seems so much more… happy than Nevada, even with this 'Medici Mafia' at large.

Hearing my stomach growl, I realize should get some groceries, but that's going to be difficult considering I have no money and I don't even know what this world's money looks like.

Realizing I'll just have to think of something, I clean myself up, reapply my chest brace, and put my now-clean gear back on before heading off and seeing just what the Canopy Kingdom has in store for me.

What a bloody day this is going to be.

* * *

**(End of chapter)**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone…although I was going to post this in Valentine's day, but to do difficulties on getting contact with my Proofreader, checking the chapters if everything is fix, and another crunch time on re-editing some parts for it to be polished.**

**Anyway, thanks Lolrus555 on proofreading my works on making sure this chapter doesn't suck and warning me not to put 'extreme' morbid NSFW stuff since I was tired as hell, along giving the story more personality.**

**Also, credits to EdwardElricKun for 'Chainsaw-Madness' in the art poster in front of the story.**

**So yeah! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 2 is done. Here's chapter 3 and…little bit something unsuspecting…maybe.**

**So enjoy this chapter of Hank exploring the Kingdom and meeting people you may or may not recognise. Also, say hello to Dad. :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: What this world has to offer

(Hank)

Before leaving to take a look around, I make sure to lock my apartment door so no wise guys will get funny ideas.

Before I go off on my business, Matt "Jolly" the jackass sees me leave and starts harassing me. I'm not sure WHY he's going out of the way to piss me off, but he's certainly doing a good job of it.

"So how's your day Hank? Being a fucking douchebag as usual?" Okay, this asshole's REALLY starting to push it. If he keeps this up, well, let's just say they won't find much left of him except a bloody stain on the road. Unfortunately, I can't do anything right now. I need to get a good lay of the land and find some food if I'm gonna' survive around here, and I don't need any heat on me to make what's already going to be a difficult task any more difficult.

"Okay, y'know what? Go die in a pit, "Jolly"! If you're really such a tough guy, come out here and say that to my face!" I challenged. He then scoffs at me and continues to speak.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever, there's a local bakery near here in 9 blocks away from here to the south. So you can probably get something to eat there or just jerk off inside-"Before he can finish his sentence, I hear some weird-ass electro music suddenly start blaring from inside and i notice a lot of seizure-inducing lights shining out the bottom of the door. I begin to feel a cold sweat race down the back of my neck when I see all this. For some reason, those lights and that music all feel VERY familiar, but I get the feeling I don't want to remember what it's reminding me of.

"**FEEL MY ENLIGHTENMENT!" **A loud, monstrous voice roars from the apartment and I feel a chill run through my very being. I don't feel fear very often in my life, but for some reason, that voice makes me want get away from here as quickly as possible. It takes all my self-restraint to stop myself from running

"**ACK! ACK! ACK!" **Another voice came out, but I noticed, disturbingly enough, that it sounded rather…animalistic, and the reptilian noises aren't helping, either.

"Holy shit, we have Dad in our apartment? Holy fuck! That's awesome."

…

Dad...? Okay, y'know what? I think I've heard more than enough.

I begin to back away from the door slowly and quietly, not wanting any of the freaks in that apartment do notice me leaving.

As I get a safe distance away from the apartment, I let out an irritated growl as I head down the stairs. I just KNOW I've heard that punk's name before, but where? And more importantly, HOW?

I mean, this is apparently a _separate goddamn universe_, how could I have possibly heard of this guy? But no matter how much I tell myself that, I can't shake how undeniably familiar his name sounds. "Matt Jolly"... it sounds so familiar...

Also, how the fuck did he knew I was looking for food!? Is he just really good at mind games, or is he hiding something?

Deciding I had more important things to worry about, I walk down the stairs and take a look at the map Mr. M gave me. Taking a look behind it, i notice a note stuck to the back: **Do the assignment at midnight; this is Medici mafia territory you're in. Their disguise goons are everywhere to report any suspicious activity, so you'll need two friends to help you with placing the dead-drops, that way, the job will be much faster, and they won't see you more than once. Good luck, kid.-M**

**P.S., your friends will be rewarded handsomely after this. :)**

Two friends? He must think Sanford and Deimos are here too...

But why specifically do I need two people to help me out in this job when I can easily go about it without getting caught?

Considering the two people I could actually call friends are dead in another universe, I realize I'm gonna' have to do this job by myself, but I'll worry about that later. Right now, I continue on my way to that bakery that Jolly mentioned. If I play my cards right, I should be able to get a job there. If not, I'll just find a local night-club and be a bouncer there. A job that would, admittedly, suit my…talents more.

Walking few blocks south away from here from this urbanized community, I follow Matt's instructions and head towards this aforementioned bakery, although I won't be surprised if this is just his way of screwing with me.

Knowing it will take a while to get there, I take the time to admire the many interesting sights this city has to offer. From the tall skyscrapers, cars flooding the streets, colorful neon lights, and it's many interesting and colorful civilians. People with the features of various animals, different hair-colors, and characteristics that it makes me feel like another face in the crowd. I also notice a...a…hobo holding up a picket sign. Huh, guess hobos are a constant in all universes.

Upon closer examination, i notice the hobo's picket sign has an end of the world message on it: **"The end is nigh."**

The vagrant, who's holding the sign has a really messy red hair, looks like he's of a Scottish descent if his physical features are any indication, and I also notice he's rather bruised and dirty. Hell, his brown coat has so much caked on dirt; it's hard to tell if it's even supposed to be brown.

That guy is giving out cold chills to my spine when he briefly stares at me for a while. Yet he walks on like I never existed.

Getting a little distracted by the homeless guy, I look back in front of me and there it was. Huh, looks like Mr. Jolly WASN'T full of shit, shockingly enough.

The bakery I'm seeing is a three floor building and painted in light purple and giant pink colored neon light illuminating under the door and a glass window to see variety of people eating. Saying: **Yummy Sweets &amp; Caffeine **and a logo of this weird looking chibi thing with a pie-.

…

…

…

….HOLYFUCKINGSHITPIE:D! I haven't had a good pie since i killed the sheriff for stealing mine!... funny, how doing that kind of lead to the creation of an organization that's entire purpose was to kill me, but, I digress.

If there's no pie…I'll **BURN **this motherfucking place down to the ground! No I mean it, I'll simply lose it and have a mental breakdown if there's no god damn pie here.

I head towards the entrance quickly, hardly able to conceal my excitement at being able to enjoy a delicious, flakey pastry.

When I open the glass entrance head inside, I end up bumping into someone who's on his way out.

"Ah Fuck! Watch where you're fucking going ya' little wanker prick!" Spitting out insults and profanities in a British accent. Before he leaves, I manage to get a good look at him.

He was wearing an open, blue jacket, the collar of which covered his entire face, a dark indigo shirt which has blood red letters saying 'Xionic' in it. Including two leather spike belts wrapped around his hips to give him an angry rebel asshole look.

Odd, for a second, he looked a bit familiar…ehhh, must've been the blue hair.

I'd normally be a bit less... 'forgiving' about such attitude, but I better not start a scene here.

Turning my head in front of me, Inside of this place is sort of like a café diner as varieties of different people are eating at their tables. Said tables are rounded and white including the chairs they're sitting on, the floor has a black and white floor tiles to make this place old school, and the walls are painted entirely pink as well to make this place more vibrant.

Looking around, there is white diner booths attached to the walls and stools near the counter where they serve food.

Looking at it now, I can't help but notice that this diner, and from what I've seen of it so far, entire kingdom, has a rather prominent 1940s feel to it. I also take note of a jukebox playing some rather catchy jazz music. Hmm, after I take care of business here, I'll have to see if it has any tracks by Cheshyre or Locknar, although the likelihood of that is rather small, considering where I am.

When I walk inside, many of the patrons here stare at me like they're looking at an alien. Realizing that my concealed appearance is likely drawing attention, I remove my goggles, my mouth mask, and bandana as I move towards the counter. I still get a few lingering stares, but for the most part, I seem to have diverted the attention from me.

Once I reach the counter, I take the time to admire the many glass containers of sweets on display, from pies, to cakes, to freshly baked cookies. Above the counter stand is a board attached to the wall, showing a menu of the possible drinks available. Mostly coffee or caffeine related.

"Umm… scuse' me? Sir? Would you like me to take your order, or is it to go?" Snapping back to reality, I turn around to the stand to see a girl wearing a white apron under her purple shirt and a diner hat with this place logo drawn on it.

She has black hair reaching to her shoulder with red streaks as well as orange eyes. Although I can only see one of them, her bangs are covering them.

On her apron, I saw her nametag near her left chest: **Enid**.

Looking down at her hands, she's wearing purple latex gloves to not dirty any of the sweets.

By looking at her, I can tell she's pretty much the cashier/receptionist of this place. Perfect.

"Yeah…I want-"Wait a minute. I don't have any money...shit.

When I remember I don't have money to buy any type of pie, I-*tug*

What the shit? Did somebody put something in my pocket?

Quickly reaching into my coat pocket, I pull it out to see a white letter that randomly appeared in my pocket.

I didn't put any type of letter in my trench coat; it just randomly appeared out of nowhere.

Opening it up to see what it's inside, I find a note inside and what seems to be the currency of this place.

After taking a closer look, I see that the money is brown with the number 50 attached to it at the top left, including a woman who looks rather young with an odd looking umbrella next to her.

"Uhh, I'll get back to you on that," I say to the cashier and I take a seat in one of the stands.

Looking inside again, I see that I now have the Canopy equivalent of 150 bucks on me.

Pulling out the note that this anonymous stranger somehow put it in my coat, I unfolded it to read who sent this to me.

"_I see you're hungry, so here's some money to eat or buy a special gift for a 'certain someone' later. Also, there are two guys arguing nearby about losing their jobs in that bakery. Don't worry, they're mercenaries like you. Just tell them you have a job from Mr. M that he'll pay handsomely, Alright? If you do that, they'll definitely help you out. Who knows? They might even help you out afterwards too._

_P.S, the money you're holding is called 'Pecunia' or 'pecunias' in plural. Also, just an FYI, but you __**might**__ want to get some bandages and disinfectant later on, a certain someone will be visiting you at 1:00am and they're probably gonna need it._

_So yeah, catch ya later-Krinkels :3"_

…

…

Oh

…

…

…

god

…

DAMN IT! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY WEIRDOS FOLLOWING ME AROUND!? AND HOW THE HELL DO THEY ALL KNOW WHAT I'M UP TO!? AND WHY THE FUCK DOES KRINKLES SOUND SO FUCKING FAMILIA-!?

"Great, just fucking great. Thanks to that damn scene you made earlier, we'll be lucky if ANYBODY will want our services now." Upon hearing this, I turn around to see two men arguing with each other at one of the tables.

The one who's blaming the guy at the right is a dude wearing a dark brown trench coat, (with a white cross at the right and a yellow smiley face button at the left) a gray shirt with an alien head on it, blue jeans, brown leather shoes, and a picket sign next to him saying **'Nigh my ass'** with blood staining on it.

I take note of the guy's messy red hair, goatee, and black shades.

"Just relax, will you man? That mafia asshole was shady all over, and I for one do not want to work with douchebags that are trying to rip us off. And I'm not sure about you, my mentally ill friend, but I don't want those mobster punks spreading rumors about us being a bunch of pushovers. The way I see it, murdering that guy will just give us some street cred. You should be thanking me!" The other guy who is sitting at the left and wearing a latex jumpsuit covering his entire body which has a red and black design to it. He has a belt wrapped around to his waist with empty holsters since it wouldn't be very smart to walk into a bakery with loaded guns.

"Look, I'm not sure if you noticed, Deadpool, but here in "real-people land", shooting potential customers gives people the implication that we're just crazed gunmen. 'Psychos'…People you don't want to be near!" The red haired guy growls at his costume-clad companion.

"Ah, but the difference between us and those usual, run-of-the-mill psychos, is that we're psychos FOR HIRE! Watch, any minute now, some guy is going to come up to us with a job that'll advance the plot of this story and leave us with something to do!" He claimed confidently.

...Well, he's not wrong...

The red haired guy is about to retort before I come up to the two of them.

"If either of you guys are interested, I actually do have a job for you both." I said, taking a seat in one of the spare chairs. To call these guys strange would be an understatement, but they're all I have to work with right now. The guy in the red suit has a triumphant smile on his face that can be clearly be seen through his mask when he hears my request before looking to the red haired guy with a smug smile.

"Well waddaya know, I was right AGAIN! So, buddy, before either of us can accept this job offer of yours, I have three VERY IMPORTANT questions for you." The red clad guy exclaimed, looking at me intently. "Alright, shoot." I answered, getting a little weirded out by this guy.

"Alright! What are we doing, how much will we get, and how will doing this job affect how the plot progresses in this wonderful crossover fanfic we're in?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

…

…

Wait, crossover fanfic? Before I can ask just what the hell he means when says that, the red haired man speaks up after remaining silent for some time.

"I'll be the one asking the questions, Deadpool." He said, glaring at his companion, now known to me as Deadpool, before looking at me with a skeptical look on his face. "So, why exactly should we trust you? No offence intended pal, but when most of your life consists of dealing with assholes like the one right next to me who's reading about mixing alcohol with diet drinks so we probably get people wasted or us," pointing his thumb towards Deadpool, who was currently in the middle of reading through a book about mixing alcoholic beverages which he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "you tend to get a bit skeptical of people who conveniently come up to you with job offers." He said, the skeptical look on his face not relenting in the slightest. I was about to address his concerns when Deadpool spoke up for me.

"Hey, settle down Dude. I highly doubt the main character of this story would go out of the way to deceive us, ya hear? I mean, yeah, his series is known for people brutally killing each other, but if you ask me, he seems like a real go-getter."

…

What? Jebus, just listening this guy is hurting my brain.

Shaking off my momentary confusion, I decide to speed up this entire conversation by interrupting Deadpool before he can run his mouth any longer. "Alright look, I'm just going to say that this was a job given to me by Mr. M and that I'm supposed to have two guys helping me out with it." I say bluntly. They both seem to perk up when I mention our mutual friend. The man with the red hair speaks up before Deadpool can confuse either of us again.

"Ah, so you're working with corpse-face, eh? Well, that guy's given us some pretty reliable jobs and hasn't screwed us over yet, so I guess we can hear you out. What are the details?" He asks, starting to lower his guard. Nodding, I go over the details of the job and when it's going to take place. After I finish with the explanation, the red-haired dude speaks up again.

"Alright," he says, leaning back into his chair. "Seems like a legit job. You can expect the both of us there. Mind if we get your name?" He asks with a dry smile, extending his hand for me to shake. Taking his hand in a firm grasp, I shake it, giving him my name. "Hank, huh? Gotta admit, I've heard more creative names." He jokes, and I can't help but smile slightly in the process. "Anyway, the idiot in red over there is Deadpool, and you can just call me the "Postal Dude" He answers before releasing his grip. "'Postal Dude?' and here you are giving me shit for having a boring name." I smirk, causing him to raise his hands in surrender. But when reply of what I said, his tone is the usual laid-back tone but with little restrained hostility...I think.

"Jesus, give me a break, will you? I'd tell you it, but I kinda forgot it myself, and don't ask. It's better not to ask what my name means than that Mad Cow apocalypse bullshit I was in." What? "Anyway, my associate and I better get going. We'll meet you we're we agreed on, alright?" I nod in response. Satisfied, he pays for his meal and heads towards the exit, Deadpool following. The last thing I hear out of him was something about "Not getting enough lines," or something along those lines. While the guy name 'Postal Dude' just asked him to shut up as they're 'picking up' their reliable assistance which I heard 'Mcslut' or 'stoned knight' which I really don't want to know who are these 'assistance' are.

I can't help but be a bit amused by those guys. They're strange, yeah, and likely psychotic killers, sure, but that's nothing I haven't already dealt with.

"So, have you decided on what to order yet?" Perking up when I hear this, I look to see that Enid girl looking at me with her notebook raised, ready to take my order. Y'know, I can't help but feel there's something strange about this girl. However, since I've been getting practically nothing but weird vibes from everybody I've talked to so far, I dismissed the feeling. "Yeah, thanks for waiting." I say with a smile before looking right towards her with a dead serious looking at her with a dead serious look in my eyes.

"Alright, get me…" I pause, thinking what I should get before looking at the slightly intimidated waitress with a smile.

Thinking what pie I want, I want something to taste bitter in my mouth.

"A dark chocolate cream pie with milk!" I say, triumph and glee in my eyes. After regaining her composure, Enid quickly writes down my order. "Okay, the total cost will be 20 peccas." I nod and take out the required amount and hand it to her. "That should cover it. Oh! and miss?" I ask as she goes to retrieve my meal. "Yes, something else?" She asks. "I'm looking for a job. Is this place accepting help?" I ask. I can't help but love the idea of working in a bakery. Not only could I provide excellent security, but I'm actually pretty good at baking, if I do say so myself_._ Looking back at it, I'm really lucky Sanford and Deimos' attempts at cooking didn't numb any of my taste-buds. I swear, those guys are the closest things I have to friends, but half the time, I have to fight off the urge to strangle them.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_***BOOM!* **__Don't tell me…they destroyed the damn kitchen._

"_Uh, hey guys, I smelled some smoke. Is everything alri-" was all I could say before the entire damn kitchen blew up in my face._

_After capturing another AAHW base, both Sanford and Deimos said they would cook something up with the rations and supplies they found. Considering they were just going to heat up some hotdogs, my standards for them reached a new low when I found a destroyed kitchen with Sanford and Deimos standing in the middle of it, the both of them covered in soot and Deimos holding onto his HE-grenade launcher. After an awkward moment of silence between us, kind of made even more awkward by the fire alarm and sprinklers, I break the silence._

"_You idiots...said you were just going to….heat up some __**fucking hotdogs**__….How…? HOW did you guys fuck that up __**so badly!?**__" I yelled my temper beginning to fail me. After another moment of silence, Deimos began to explain himself awkwardly._

"_Well y'see Hank… I thought maybe...a HE-grenade would speed up the proce-" Deimos was unable to finish his explanation before I backhanded him across the face._

* * *

(Present time)

From that day forward, I decided to surf the web on how to properly cook food so I wouldn't have to deal with catastrophes like the one I dealt with that day. I managed to catch onto things pretty quickly and now I'm pretty much the team chef...as well as a trained killer. Caught up in this thought, I didn't notice Enid until she put my pie and milk on my table.

"Here you go sir, as for jobs, we only have an opening for a new cook." She answers with a smile.

"What about security?" I ask, hoping she might make an exception.

"Well, normally we'd have somebody around to make sure any Medici thugs don't come in here and try anything, but I'm really all the security this place needs. Those punks working for the Medici learned that the hard way." She answers with an unnerving smile. Huh, so she's a fighter. Who would've figured? Either way, I accept the offer for the chef job and take the application. From what she tells me, after I fill out the application and everything, I'm supposed to be here at 8:00 AM sharp. Shouldn't be a problem as long as it doesn't get in the way of my main mission.

Either way, after I finish my meal, I take the leftovers to go and leave the bakery to look for a pharmacy of some kind. I may not know who's apparently going to be visiting my apartment, but I'm smart enough to know I shouldn't blow this off as nothing. While searching the streets, I also catch sight of a strange girl a few times. Normally, this wouldn't bother me, but something about her is odd. She's wearing a catholic schoolgirl's uniform even though this is apparently the red-light district of the city, and I notice that her _hair,_ of all things, keeps squirming around under her hat. All in all, the girl definitely comes off as strange, but she has a timid look to her, certainly not the look of somebody working with an underground crime syndicate, so I decide to leave her be and return to my search.

After a bit more wandering around, I catch sight of a red neon sign says: **Mercy &amp; Medical treatment**. The building has a clean and sterile look to it, which definitely stands out compared to everything else.

Before I cross the street to the clinic, another crazy person catches my attention, although at this point, I'm beginning to expect it. This guy definitely stands out compared to everybody else thought, and that's saying something. He's wearing a simple bright red long-sleeve shirt with blue pants and I take note of his _disturbingly bright yellow skin._ The thing that catches my attention the most those is how this weirdo is arguing with _thin air_.

"NO! It is Ghostmas day when I throw my pumpkins and spray my ancient Ghostmas hearts at the bar that contains penguins and a Dude who's always happy to see me! No, seriously-he's happy to see me as he brought a metal stick with a cat attached to the end of the cat's butt! NO! You're the fuck off! NO you're the lord Swain!"

Y'know what? I'm not even gonna bother.

I then proceed with crossing the street and ignore that weird kid, who, **surprise surprise, **feels familiar but I don't know why. Yeah, I have the feeling this is going to be a running theme.

Anyway, after making my way inside the pharmacy, I'm greeted with a clean and neat interior that matches the outside, with various medicines and miscellaneous items to buy. I'm about to look for the medical supplies when I notice somebody come up to me.

"Guttentag sir! Welcome to Mercy &amp; Medical Treatment. Mine name is dr. Angela Ziegler or Mercy, if you'd so prefer. How may I be of assistance?" A platinum, white haired lady said in a German accent is standing near the counter. She's wearing the usual medical blue scrub suit and she looks like she's a German descendent by her pale skin, blue eyes, and the super snow, blond white hair including her rather thick accent.

Okay, time to see if they sell antiseptic and bandage wrappings**-*BANG!*-**what the hell?

Before I can ask where they keep the disinfectant or bandages, we hear something explode in the room behind her. She sighed, clearly annoyed, and opens the door, to see another medical staff person who looks to be of German nationality as well as a… _**jebus H. Tapdancing christ. **_ lying on an operating table in front of him is a humongous bald man of Russian nationality. The sight here that warrants my surprise is the fact that his entire chest and gut cavity is wide open for all to see. What's more is the fact that this guy is still alive and wide awake! From what I can see, the fog-like red stream this guy is shooting into his gut is what's keeping him alive.

I'd be a bit more weirded out by this, but that'd be a bit hypocritical coming from the guy who's been shot in the head, impaled, blown up, impaled again, had his head torn off with the lower jaw eviscerated, impaled AGAIN, thrown off a cliff… I think you get the idea. So yeah, after dying so many times, this sight right here really shouldn't be too beyond my comprehension.

"Herr Medic! What are you doing with your Heavy partner!? Today is a weekday, so we have customers! Like the one right here!" Seeing the guy who has black hair, round eye glasses, and his leathered vase covered in blood including not wearing gloves which sort of violate his medical oath that all doctors must follow. He was holding a device with bits of flesh atop of it that looks like pieces of a heart.

"Mercy, please, allow me to explain! I know I'm violating the oath, but I'm doing it for science! Also, bad Archimedes! Shoo!" Defending himself for not following the Hippocratic Oath and using this guy as a guinea pig… and apparently housing a pigeon's nest in his intestines, if the bird I saw fly by was really covered in blood was any indicator.

…

Something tells me this guy doesn't have a certified medical license, just call it a hunch.

"Oh calm now Mercy. The Doktor does this on a daily basis?" The Russian man speaks up happily, not at all deterred by the fact that his lower intestines were showing.

"Okay look," I speak up, causing everybody present to look at me. "Can someone just get me some fucking bandages and antiseptic, _please?_ This is all starting to give me a headache." I say, exasperated, as I pinch the bridge of my nose. Not wanting to know whatever they're doing, Ms. Mercy nodded her head as she grab a pile of six bandage wrappings under her desk and placing it on the counter.

"Here is the antiseptic for you friend!" As the Medic covered in blood grabbed something on the floor, he approaches to the counter and drops…a cardboard box filled with 8 bottles of whisky…

…

Well, make do with what you have or got, I guess. It shouldn't be too hard to use all this whisky as a makeshift antiseptic. After all the crap I've gone through in Nevada, it shouldn't be too hard to improvise.

"HERR MEDIC! That's not legal what you are doing!" Shouting at her medical worker in crime about selling whiskies to me, he counter her accuse.

"That would be 30 pecs' Herr-and it's very cheap with supplies running low since all the violence rampant in the streetz! So we need to save money!" He argues, both of their voices raising as their argument continues.

"But you are violating the Hippocratic oath-"

"Damn ze oath! the progression of science is more important than ze patient-!"

***BANG***

Startled, everybody in the room looks to me with surprise and shock on their face. I take a moment to appreciate the silence my pistol shot brought me, (As well as the strong scent of gunpowder now in the air,) Before I look towards the Medic and Mercy with an annoyed look on my face.

Thank God I hid my pistol under my coat or things...will get messy.

"30 peccs for everything, right?" I ask as I place the required amount on the operating table. After the Medic takes the money and puts it in his breast-pocket, I take the two boxes of supplies and head towards the exit.

"I'm not paying for the bullet hole by the way." I say as an afterthought before walking out the front door.

Well, I'm definitely going to avoid shopping there if I can.

* * *

(Few yards away)

Continuing walking on the street to explore this world more where I felt few minutes has passed, I keep heading down south of here to counter some…some weird walking fish people wandering near the Asian aesthetic complexes. I'm not saying I'm a racist bigot or discriminatory asshole against fish people because I never seen one!

Now seeing a lot fish population in this china town like place with the wooden bridges built everywhere including wooden support roofs, there are also jellyfish lanterns hanging near of the rooftops on strings. Under the bridge is an ocean that's flowing through this Chinatown like complex where it connected to the ocean including the beach near right the corner as some tides are moving in under the wooden pillars. Giving me the feeling there will be floods coming down in this town.

Hearing my stomach growl remembering that I didn't eat yet…I wonder if they have any restaurants here?

Searching for a closet restaurant here, I found a place called Yu-Wan with a green cloth roof top to block the sun and varieties of people eating this joint so I might as well to join in.

Opening the door to smell this place full of delicate cuisines stuffing in the air telling me this place is good, there are rows of wooden tables including two chairs and a fish girl who looks like she's serving the customers here.

In front of the counter is the kitchen. Where a giant big ass fish dude is chopping on a board with his huge ass knife while his left hand is stirring something in the pot although it smells really good!

"Why hello there sir! welcome to Yu-Wan's restaurant, please take your seat if you want to order." Seeing the fish girl walk up to me in greetings, she has blue sky fish scales while others covered in dark blue scales along with orange vibrant fins attached to her arms and her head. Although she has the dark blue scales attached to her head that acts hair while a long fin went down that looks like a pony tail. Atop her head have pearls atop with a clam shell at the center.

Back at her face, she has yellow eyes but her iris is bright purple.

Getting back to the girl's attention, I look back at her apron to see her nametag: **Minette**

Nodding to the girl Minette, I took a nearby sit as she asked me what drink I'm going to have with my meal…do they have cola here?

But before I can make my order, I hear a rude ass guy interrupting with my order as his boyfriend with him has a snarky grin that REALLY makes me want to punch his teeth in.

"HEY GIRLIE! Can we get some service here?" Turning her head at those two who asking for their death wish from me, she apologize to me of their not so courteous tone.

"Sorry sir, but it has to wait." Reaching those two, they are really asking for trouble as they're making racist pick-up lines to hook this Minette who's very timid but smart enough not to go with them. But the guy's really pushing my temper as I heard his pick-up line. "You know…you are really cute…for a stinkin' gill-girl." Wow, what a dick.

Before I can go and teach these punks some manners, I notice somebody beat me to the punch.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR FUCKING RACIST MOUTHS?! I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE!" Recognizing the voice, I see that it belongs to the same blue-haired guy I ran into at the diner!

"Xero…no, please don't do this in broad daylight!" Hearing Minette slight cries knowing this Xero guy said in worried, disappointed tone like he does this every day. The two got up their seats and there's about to be a brawl here which I might join in with him since these guys pissing me off.

"You looking for a fight, asshole!?" Grabbing the machete behind his back, the two begin to circle at each other as everyone watching like this is entertainment then helping us out…bystander effect really hits hard as everyone is a freaking pussy here but except me.

"Yeah, throw that shitty blade you got their so I can break your fucking arms you fatass sucking prick!" Taunting the big guy to spark his wrath, the guy charged right at him with brute force but Xero got him right handed when he sidestepped, ducking from the blade contacting to his neck, and grabbed onto his right arm that carries the where I heard a nasty snap! Where he's now crying in utter pain while his arm pointing at the wrong direction that no normal arm should be.

"RICCO!" Grabbing something onto his pocket where I precisely observed it as it's a holster, he got a fucking gun in the brawl fight…so it's my time to intervene here as well where I put my mask back on and my goggles so they wouldn't know my face.

Running at him where my boots made silent steps that he didn't realized I'm behind him. I grabbed onto his forehead as my fingers piercing through his skull where I felt his frontal lobe and I hear screaming while grabbing onto his arm where he holds his revolver. Tearing his arm off with a vicious pull that his bone and flesh near his armpit ripped in half like butter while atop of his dismembered arm holding his gun.

Throwing his limb away where I heard the revolver went off that made the crowd cry in horror from the shot or the grotesque violence we're about to do here as they run out from the shop to avoid this extreme brutally. I decided finish him off as I slammed the guy's skull at the edge of the table where I hear his skull cracked as he lies their bleeding.

***CHOP!***

Heard something cut open, I found the Xero guy holding the asshole's machete as his entire head been chopped off while blood spewing in the air, painting the wooden floor.

"*Sigh* Xero, what did you do this time?" Turning to the source of the female voice, I spotted a very…revealing cat lady who's barely wearing any clothing.

* * *

(Xero)

"Nadia! Sorry about that…these guys are 'really' pissing me off and I think they're looking for you." Seeing their mafia get up here and their fucking shit voices they made. It's pretty obvious they're the Mafia as they're extreme assholes which I want tear them to shreds with my Aero-Blade!

Nadia Fortune (or Ms. Fortune if you want to make it simple) is a closet feline friend I have and she really reminds me of an old dead friend. I mean it, she really sounded so like her to which made me reminiscent to the past of my old teammates of our misfit' personalities of how we are dicking around with each other.

Anyways, Nadia is a feral cat as she wears…revealing clothing set up where her green turtle neck shirt only reaching half of her chest, her ripped pants is now latex shorts-shorts that look like black panties with pockets near her, and her bell attached to her neck. Her white hair is bulb-cut and has feline ears atop of her head while a tail hanging between her legs. She's pretty much sort of immortal as she has white cut marks everywhere on her limbs including her neck.

"Xero, you really need to control yourself and I can handle this by myself…also who's your friend?" I can't help it Nadia, you really remind me someone I know and I don't want to lose-wait, friend?

Turning around where her right hand finger was pointing at-and that's the asshole I met in the bakery!

"You are the guy I met in the Bakery! Are you fucking stalking you prick!?" Shouting at the guy who I saw back at the bakery, he just raised his hands as this is a fucking coincident.

"Hey I'm hungry here! I was just finding a place to eat and when these assholes decided to attack I decided to help you out!" Coincidence? I think fucking not!

"Hey, Xero…are you trying scare the customers during in broad daylight, you know Nadia can knock them out so the customers wouldn't cry from the bloodshed!?" Seeing Yu-wan the chef getting little pissy here of me from murdering this dickhead and this other guy helping taking out this other dickhead here.

"I'm trying not to fight during business hours but those mafia assholes are really asking for me to strangle them and also I heard rumors they're trying to find Nadia which I don't want them to know she's here!" Knowing that Nadia is associated with Yu-Wan restaurant, I don't risk them being victims of those gangsters and being a burden to Nadia later on. Like what hope they'll be okay!? There's a fucking dry chance of none in my book as everyone who are closed to each other are victims…like my pupil Enid where we somehow got into this world by a flash of light…and I'm young here as Enid has a normal life.

I don't want to lose you guys and I don't want to risk of you being hostages!

"*Sigh* and who are you stranger who's a friend of Xero?" Turning this stalker if he knows I'm the creator of my Bolvrek Squad show that's really popular since I'm the well-known, extremely rich animator who invented the 3D graphics and animations techniques that looks really Japanese anime, I wanted to make sure he isn't those crazy fans who wanted me to autograph his stuff!...Or an assassin in that matter. I will kill this dick if he harm me, Yu-Wan's family, or even Nadia herself which I'll kill him in this sight if he harms her personally!

"Um…no, I was here to order food but these guys here just ruined my day here!" So you are here for the food…that's it? Well that's what you say sure, you did to me a favor killing that guy so…we might as well join in our meal time after you and I clean these corpses up!

"Well…you did help Xero and Xero seems to know you, so you might as well get some free meals with Xero, Nadia. So you might as well join us after you two-clean the mess here!" Hearing Yu-Wan shouting and noticing his eyes twitching even though his eyes are closed, this asshole got really lucky as he didn't join these dicks if he did help them out…or things will change dramatically for us.

Although I didn't catch his name so I decided to ask him who he is.

"Hey, I want to ask you…who the hell are?" Wanting this douchebag's name, the guy removed his goggles and his pulling off his mask where I saw his red eyes, pale skin including bandages wrapping his skins along some snitches over his jaw area. He told me his name after staring at the jaw snitches like he's Stein from Soul Eater.

"The name's Hank Wimbleton…so must be Xero that these people call you right?" Nodded my head to him, I turn around to see Yu-Wan the owner of this joint holding two mops and the bucket to clean up the blood here as well the two body bags to hide the bodies we committed.

"Here's the equipment to clean the blood up, and drop the bodies onto the ocean so they wouldn't suspect us we committed murder here as the Medici wouldn't be please of us killing their men." This really turning a bad for me and joining this asshole Hank that I don't know at all, I'll really want to stab myself than being with him.

For some reason, I have a feeling I'm going to fight him at some point soon?

"Is he always like that and always fight?" Turning to the giant anthropomorphic fish friend which this dickbag name Hank question about this blue 'punk' he mentioned, the Owner I know just sighed about me.

"Unfortunately yes, he always does start violence in Little Innsmouth during midnights and making a lot of high Mafia murder rates from him. But it does help us to keep the mafia away from this place during closing times…sometimes." Glad he's thankful of what I'm doing for this place.

* * *

(6 hours later)

"So we'll see each other at some point?" As Hank and I are leaving this place in our own separate paths as the sun is setting down making this place beautiful. I nodded my head to him…but a bad feeling creeping into my gut saying we'll end up being enemies later. Even after we clean up the restaurant, eat together or just plain hangout like 'friends' we are…those feelings won't last long.

"Yeah I think so…but I believe it will be a bad thing if we ever meet again." Knowing our temporal friendship wouldn't last long, Hank just shrug his shoulders and carries his stuff in hands as he leaves to his apartment, not saying anything to us at all.

"Hank seems legitimate to my eyes but I have a bad feeling about him." Whispering to Nadia next to me where we standing next to each other as we're about to leave to our separate paths. Nadia just sighed at me and grab onto my left shoulder, worried about my mentality as I'll end up losing myself.

"Xero…I'm worried about you, we hang out together for one year and you're still losing yourself from your rage to your foes that are against you. I don't want you to succumb by your own anger." Nadia…I know it's hard, but having a normal like I go through…you know my past of how I went through hell, how Enid has a normal life than me here, and-

Before I can think anything else, I felt soft lips pressing against mine…it made me feel calm, relaxed, and knowing someone I'm really closed to where it's Nadia's lips.

That was new...

Removing the passionate kissed I had, Nadia told me something. "Xero…do you remember how we met?" Yeah I remember that day when I heard Minette about to get raped by those Mobster lowlifes during the midnight…it was pretty brutal of what I did during that time last year.

Me and Nadia...sort of have a long history together and pretty complicated of how we met.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Wondering how I got here in the first place…I only remembered a bright flash of light during our final stand with Enid helping me. Where I'm teleported here…young again and another conflict in this place as the now liberal queen trying to help this kingdom fighting against the mafias and the so called Skullgirls appearing…what a fucking joke. Everyone dies here, and the sinners always still exist._

_Seeing I'm somewhat having a normal life here, I got a career as a animator. Where I start drawing for a starting company that don't have a name or don't know how to name themselves yet, I call the company 'Xionico' by an animator I so inspired by. Which I told my story of my adventures with Bolverk Squad which really is badass, epic story I went through and my animation techniques I learned from my world, making my animated skills look very superb along unique from this black-white shit from the old Disney crap themes. Where the series starting to get a cult following real fast during its first episode and the lowly studio decided to let me be the head president including all my creative freedom I have with me._

_I always dream of being an animator since I draw a lot during my time in Bolverk Squad. But now, my dream came true here as this is sort of new for Canopy Kingdom as the story and style attracted millions of pre-teens to watch it. Although I'm restricted to create something extremely brutal since this is a show for teenagers, not adults._

"_Help-*Mrrrph!*" "No one's going to help you fish girl!" Turning my head to the group of guys wearing business suits, I know too well they're the gang which trying to piss me off when one who tried to racket my studio as he died mutilated, dismembered in the streets to make an example if they fuck with me or my studio!_

_So I decided give them a little vengeance for trying to rob my place as my Blood Wires materialized in my hands by a flash of light._

_Somehow I can summon my weapons at will without my suit or any device near me to access it like someone storing my weapons elsewhere, but I can't located it or tell where its stored._

_Gripping hard on the wires in my hands as the wires flashes brightly meaning they're ready to grab the twenty five bastards I'm seeing in my sight as they'll ensnared by them and ripped into pieces!_

_Focusing my weaponry in my hands, I lift my hands up and harshly leashed down where the wires begin to fly and entangled the many Mafia scums I grabbed as they hanging from them as well some hint of fear creeping in their faces._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN-__***SPLAUCK!***_" _Before they can realized the threads came from me, they were ripped into large chunks of pieces where their bones were ripped in half, organs split into two, and their blood went flying when I pull the red strings._

"_HOLY FUCKING DICK-" Turning to the guy who's holding the fish girl hostage where I leave him unharmed to show him my built up rage, I rush through with no mercy as I tackled him at the side where I pinned him down in the ground, crying like a bitch he is._

"_PLEASE I CAN DO ANYTHING FOR! MONEY! BITCH__**-!**__" Before he can say anything as he trying to pussy out and not giving me a damn challenge, he futilely tried to bribe me but ending up putting my fist onto his face when his words sparking my ire!_

"_Cunt! Cunt! CUNT! CUNT!" Shouting in total rage, I kept pelting the fucker's face ferocity where my right fist covers in his blood when my punches savagely crushing though his head with all my fucking energy!_

"_CUNT!" Landing a final blow, my penetrated through his face, through his skull, through his brain, and now through the wooden sidewalk where my entire arm sticking through his head!_

"_Minette! I'm coming for meow-holy fucking mackerel haystack!"_

* * *

(Ended)

"And then you were freaking out about me and starting to defend Minette from me…but after weeks pass by and eating at my favorite restaurant she works at, including my daily visits here every day. You become more open to me and little de-sensitive of my…'ways' I do here." Explaining how we met in morbid details, she frown and giving me a worried look.

"Xero…you told me your past, who you are before, and what you do before. I don't want to lose you by your past consuming you wholly because this is a new start for you as I'll get fearful of that day I saw you." I'm trying to adapt to this place…but the nightmares haunt me. When I woke up here, I was inside a lab with Enid and the bodies of my dead comrades. Omega and Askad's bodies were taken from me when the scientists transfer them to Lab 0. I try to fight them but something tick in my head that I must not provoke them of any way as they'll be a real pain.

The scientists say they have interesting 'samples' in their bodies and 'must' be tested. I wanted them to be buried with dignity, not being fucking lab rats!

So there's only me, Enid, and Kary where her body somehow turn normal that she's now a fleshy human than her robotic self. I don't care as she's dead while she's being preserved in the cryo-chambers.

Now I lost my friends, I only have you and Enid, including frequent nightmares of you being permanently dead with a distorted figure that's gray and has red eyes while holding your jewel in that murderer's hands.

"Nadia…I know I can escaped the burdens in my mind but I can't escape from them. I try but there's no guarantee this will be pleasant for me." Asserting my struggles to her, I do my best not to go berserker around her…but it won't be easy for me.

"Don't over think about it Xero, I understand-so let's hit the road and leave Little Innsmeowth!" Hearing her cat puns again, I always get annoyed from that as my eye twitches from that pun.

"Yeah let's fucking leave…just please don't use your cat puns." Seeing Nadia's old personality is back, she gave me a toothy grin and rubbing my blue hair as my hoodie is off, revealing my long ponytail behind me.

"Don't sweat it Xero, so anyways, see yeah cowboy!" Walking to our own paths, I wave my left hand back to her as I head back to Lab 8 to hear Patricia's bratty bitching at me of using her damn of her old school cartoons she watches. Probably Stanley is being busy with something as he made a copy of Nadia Fortune as Stanley met her personally out of his respect…albeit robotic for security purposes along watching Kary's body making sure no one 'testing' her or else I'll be in a rampaging mood, and high chances that Big-Band is out in the streets where he's fucking monologuing to himself again about his life which nobody cares.

What great friends I have back at home.

Walking in the bridge of Little Innsmouth and minding my own business as I look at the beautiful sunset out in the distance. I spotted something under the sunsets where I saw three figures but obscured my vision from the sunlight.

Getting curious who are these three, I headed forward and when the sunlight is out of my eyes…there were gone.

Huh…strange.

* * *

(Apartment: 7:00 AM)

(Hank)

Getting up to the stairs and carrying my supplies in my hands I headed back to my room and probably listen to Matt being an annoying asshole to me.

Getting to my room and preparing myself from Jolly's insults. It never came and only I hear mumble chatters inside his room door…I wonder what he's saying inside.

Placing my ear near the door so I can hear carefully what he's doing inside. It's made really shock and surprise from this sudden revelation I heard.

"Thank you Alex of coming here…so anyways, can you tell us more about this place you made so we can have a head start here?" Hearing Matt talking to him, the person that Matt's talking sounded very Middle Eastern tone in his voice by his accent.

"Well Canopy Kingdom is where the Royal Renoir family and the Medici Mafia controlling this place of trying to show dominance one to another. But the Skullgirls are really the hard pushers as they make problems for both sides." Hmmm, this guy is an inhabitant of this and giving them a history? Are these guys supposed to know where they are?

"Yeah, we're going caused some havoc here as everyone is joining in this world while the Trinity that we dealt with wouldn't see this coming…anyways. Sean Hodges, Devin Martin! Is our soundtracks are done yet because we can import your music already!?" Wait, Trinity? As in the Trinity that contracted with me?!

Getting really suspicious as I want to barge in there and kick the door down but a sudden sense of pacifism overwhelms my head, as my body is compelling me not to enter this place.

"Yeah, me, and Devin hear finished the music-but we have an eavesdropper here!" Eavesdropper-oh fuck, I been caught!

Hearing another guy's voice inside where his voice sounded a little bit mischievous as I got up from the door, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"So Hank…how's your day and hearing our conversation. I really wonder how you jack off in the streets and being an A-hole while in Innsmouth!" Okay, he somehow knows I was Little Innsmouth. I really want to barge in there to get some answers but my body wouldn't let me-and I feel forget something I heard before? What was that…Trinity I think I remember? Fuck, why I can't remember!? I remember the rest but I can't remember the important part in my head!

"Oh man that was _hilarious,_ so funny I forgot to laugh. Look, I haven't done shit to you and you've been nothing but an abrasive prick since we met! Can you just stop talking to me!? What the hell are you even doing in there that's so important?" Trying to defuse his sense of humor of me being angry to him, he only answered me vaguely and still being a dick to me.

"We're doing some plans here Dickhead Hank and we're doing it in our own video game…don't you see small dickhead? Ah no you wouldn't you're too much of a thick retard to see brilliance if it hit you in the face." OKAY, Y'KNOW WHAT? FUCK THIS GUY AND FUCK NOT DOING ANYTHING! In a blind rage, I break down Jolly's apartment door with a mighty kick and grab my surprised neighbor by his shirt before ramming him against his wall harshly.

"Okay, I'm going to make this VERY clear," I begin calmly, looking at Jolly dead in the eyes. "I am DONE putting up with your shitty attitude and smartass remarks. Up until now, I've been nice and patient with you and put up with your cringe-worthy remarks that even an immature 5-year old would be ashamed of. If I hear _one more_ wisecrack directed towards me, then I will beat your punk-ass within an inch of your life, steal _all your damn money,_ use that money to buy a new car, then proceed to string you up to the back of it while I drive through this entire damn city without stopping. After words, I will then rip the guts out of your mutilated body and **f* #** them before I leave your broken and desecrated remains to rot and float in the flooded streets of Little Innsmouth. Are. We. _**Clear?**_"

Terrified, Jolly shakily nods his head. Satisfied that I got my message across, I gently put him down and wipe the dust off his shoulders.

Although for some reason...when I look inside in his apartment room, there is nothing but total darkness and decay in there which is just an empty, unused room. Then looking back at Jolly's eyes. He seems to be not shitting himself of my intimidating actions but a rather uncaring acting in his eyes like he's suspected this to happen.

Although I want to kill this motherfucker but something in my stomach telling I shouldn't kill him or...bad things will happen to me.

"Okay~!" I begin cheerily...for some reason I shouldn't be smiling at this event I made. "Glad we understand each other. Well, it's been a long day, and I think I'm going to relax now. Good luck on that game of yours, neighbor~!" I say cheerily, retiring to my apartment.

There's something defiantly wrong with that guy when I'm putting my poker face. Where I felt he's making a big grin and planning something…not entirely positive for me.

Turning around to check this annoying punk, he wasn't there anymore like he vanished out of air. Also I can't recall what he's facial features are and his body looks like where I suddenly forget.

I really shouldn't fuck with this guy and I'll probably really regret this…

Stepping inside of here to go inside my bedroom to myself ready and watch some T.V to break the time, I notice something in the eating table that wasn't there before when I left.

On the table were two big grey boxes stack atop each other and a white note folded atop of the box.

Realizing someone just broke inside my home and seeing the door locked, my gut is telling me that this person is either a 'master of unlocking' (sorry) or he can teleport… both of which seem pretty unlikely

Grabbing the note and unfolded it, I realize this note's from the same guy from earlier.

_Here's something important if you are doing it at Midnight. Go at the Steam house as the others you hired will to the other two dead-drop assignments. So here some gifts I gave you so you can be a little Agent 47 with these. Also…_

"_Just do what it comes natural" to quote your pal Tricky. Anyways, enjoy your gifts- Krinkels :D_

OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! All this ambiguous bullshit is really starting to piss me off!

...Then again, I shouldn't deny any help if it's being offered.

Putting the top box on the table, I lifted the small, square box cover. I look inside to see there's two AMT hardballers with muzzle barrels that you can attached two silencers which I saw the two silencers near atop of the gun. Under it is the classic UMSC Ka-Bar combat knife that fits with my knife holster in my belt, and a smooth, refined garrote wire to strangle someone up close if they're not paying attention.

Knowing these weapons is for my silencing my foes when I'm doing Mr. M's job. I wonder what's in the other box that contains something for me?

Lifting the cover of this second box, there inside are the dual Micro-Uzis that I use to go against Jebus and penetrating through their base. Near under it are the ammunition for both of my AMT Hardballers and the Micro-Uzis for the louder assignment, where eight magazines of .45 ACP bullets and another eight magazines of 9x19mm parabellum bullets for me to continue on shooting.

Noticing another note a top of the Uzis, it's from Krinkels again to give me heads up advice that I probably know.

"_Okay…use these Uzis during your time when you enter that location for out of vengeance. So don't use the Uzis now if you want to ruin M's assignment. Go ahead._

_-Again, Krinkels :3_

Hearing this guy is egging on me to make myself a failure in M's dead-drops… I wish this guy would just leave me alone. What the hell does he want from me?

* * *

**[(Atop of a building three blocks away north)]**

[A soldier]

"Hank J. Wimbleton: analyzed and confirmed…sending data to the A.A.H.W and accessing to the Auditor's account." Hearing my closet Soldat companion near my back as he identify and confirmed that Hank's here, the five of us have been analyzing this world when we found trace of abnormalities during Hank's abduction , tracing back to this place…meaning the Highers are involve to interfere with our plans to terminated Hank and satisfy the Auditor's will.

Entering our chat rooms inside our goggle visor eye-pieces, we entered our accounts and speak upon the Auditor of our reconnaissance report in this world including our location of Hank.

[Chat room mode: online]

OBSV072: online

OBSV071: online

OBSV070: online

OBSV069: online

BIGBADAUD999: online

**BIGBADAUD999: what's your report?**

**OBSV072: Hank Wimbleton is confirmed in this world sir and this world is called Canopy Kingdom**

**OBSV071: We also detected our escaped Project Nexus experiments like Dr. Seruzies of a former Nexus Scientist we experiment on and Project: 111a a escaped error Soldat from the core, when both of them detected an unknown presence near Hank as they broke out with extreme prejudice.**

**OBSV070: Also we have more reports of more unknown anomalies popping out that aren't from this world as they are from other worlds. High likelihood that the Highers' are doing this to cause some havoc.**

**0BSV069: Do we kill Hank already and deal with the escaped experiments including setting up the Improbability Drive? Or we wait our orders sir?**

**BIGBADAUD999: Wait for your orders soldats. You are too weak to fight Hank as you all fail and compromised our presence here which alerted Hank that we found him. We deal the experiments later and I'll wait until I find a naïve victim to activate the Drive thinking it'll benefit the person.**

**BIGBADAUD999: If our timing is right, I'll send project I.V to terminate Hank and possibly resurrect his old time target where his cowardice turn into a real cowboy to take down him in retribution. Or even both if time will tell here. Also I'll send out our employers to take care of the experiments that'll attract too much attention in this place as the residents will be onto us.**

**OBSV072: What about Tricky or Jebus? Can they take care of Hank instead of making new high killers?**

**BIGBADAUD999: Absolutely Invalid! Tricky will end up compromising our stealth operations here as he's too insane and too stupid to be quiet along his thirst to kill Hank. Jebus Christoff in the other hand, has questionable loyalties as hemay end up turning into an Iscariot than a savior to the A.A.H.W if he sees our ideals…unethical and too insane.**

**OBSV071: So continue our recon observation?**

**BIGBADAUD999: Yes and don't compromised our presence from him or the experiments of their awareness of us. Signing out**

[BIGBADAUD999: offline]

"Jebus Christoff! I taught that this conversation will take long!" Hearing my fellow Soldat complain on waiting, I silence so we can get to work.

"Stop now Soldat, we're lucky we're not in Nevada because will have our heads if you said that. Anyways, let's enjoy this place while it last before all Hell will break lose here." To be honest, the place is pretty nice.

"What about the projects?" What about the Nexus experiments? I don't care because I don't want to get killed from them along the Auditor dealing with it personally.

"Who cares about them? Probably they're making a host who is as a victim of experimentation as they'll plan something highly destructive which that's unlikelihood that happens." For some reasons, I'm eating my words when I said which I'll regret.

* * *

(Little Innsmouth)

(An experiment)

I'll…fucking…KILL…that…NURSE BITCH!

Letting out my rage against the Nurse whore who transform me into this and the bastard Brain-Drain trying to control my head! I heard whispers…whispers of salvation and retribution.

**YOU NEED US!**

Opening my eyes, I saw a doctor and an angel with a smile standing in front of me. Where I can hear that bastard that's trying to control my mind is gone, and now I hear clearer…thirst for vengeance and the powers from them to let myself free from those hell labs!

**JOIN US IN SALVATION!**

Feeling the grasp of salvation and freedom inside my head, I embraced them and let my rage take control, so I can kill Nurse who transformed me into this!

Then there was darkness...

**[To be continued]**

* * *

**Will chapter 3 is re-written and now I'm tired as hell. Also I got a new Computer since mine's running like crap.**

**Anyways, Xero is pretty much Walt Disney in Skullgirl's universe, A.A.H.W is here, and other people from other franchises joining in as everyone are getting teleported.**

**So again, thank you Lolrus555 on proofreading this and next chapter is Hank doing the Dead-drop…which sort of pretty short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Chapter 3 is done, here's chapter 4 to place the bombs with Hank and little partnership with M's mercenaries.**

**So yeah…enjoy and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Silent deaths and a 'surprise'

_(Somewhere in lab 8)_

(Valentine)

Staring down at the vast experimental fields within 8 lab. Many varieties of experiments were being tested of their respected sectors.

While not as extreme as lab 0...it still has some benefits for lab 0's research to get some results…albeit much slower and less efficient as Brain Drain wasn't too please of the pace of this lab. They treat their experiments _'too'_ kind to get any real breakthroughs.

Crouching atop on one of the roof pipes to observe the area and hidden under the darkness so no one can spot of my location. I found Project: Peacocks room...as she's watching her morbidly, bizarre cartoons from her many T.V screens attached to the wall.

Heading towards Project: Blue Arid, where half of the worthless scientists fond of this worthless experiment. I wonder why or what this experiment made them fantasied by it?

Jumping through pipes to pipes undetected beneath the floor, I eavesdropped on couple of scientists. In precise focus.

_"Have you heard of Blue Arid? He came out of nowhere in Lab 8."_

_"Yeah...he's being kept in the west of here, left side of this sector."_

Gathering the valid information within my brain. Project: Blue Arid is at west of here of this facility. So I headed west and see what this 'experiment' is.

Getting closer to my location of the Blue Arid room, I spotted a grey automated door and a glass window to the right to observe this being.

The chamber is in the second floor where they all store their experiments in their cells, stack close together so scientists can observe what they're doing and wouldn't scatter them everywhere to make a hassle.

Landed on the metal floor bridge, I got up to my feet and I look up to see the experiments code number above the door with black bold numbers.

**'X-0612634656678'** Hearing the scientists correctly by its code number of his room location, it's definitely Blue Arid's experiment room and appears there's no sign of scientists nearby me at the moment.

Turning my attention to the glass window if the experiment is there or not, I observe inside to see the experiment's room and it appears to be a teenage adolescent wet dream of. To clarify, the experiment might be 60% chance to be male by his…'punkish' theme he has. By the many rock band posters plastered on the metal walls surrounded him, piles of junk lying on the ground that's on a dark blue carpet...like rotten food that he never throw out as I spotted some molds landing on some of his unused garbage, which sickens me of his unclean habit and many 'other' junk like discs, books scattered in piles which I wouldn't explain at all as you get the idea. Indicating he's not organized at all.

To my left, his normal size bed that the sheets are white while the blanket is dark blue. There's also a computer standing next to the corner of his bed as more junk discs piles spread everywhere with…action figures of Bolverk squad on the computer counter that the show gotten extremely popular with the teens, in return made the author very famous and wealthy from selling his great, worthless toys to the lowlife adolescence who have nothing better to do but sit down and watch television like the worthless nerds they are.

But I'm getting off topic here, I look around and there's no sign of the experiment-"Are you looking for me BITCH!?" What the-?!

Turning around and act fast on grabbing onto to my Bonesaw…but I was too slow.

***SHEEK!***

A blade pierced through at the top, left of my abdomen, almost missing my kidney area where a course of pain surging through my body where I resist the urge to shout in pain.

Retaining my stoic face, not showing emotions coursing through my expression. Bringing my head up to see what the experiment is that somehow spotted me. He's male, wearing cybernetic armor that resembled to the show I wat-I mean, I heard from that looks like the blue assassin when he faced their green Judas friend. Wearing his chromic metal mask have six red glowing slits, a white scarf wrapped around his mouth to his neck, and a cervical armor that has chromic color like his mask but a tint in the center of his abdomen.

That's doesn't matter now. I've been spotted. Carelessly let my guard down by surprise and he looks like he won't give me remorse or quarter as he has extreme intent to stab me to answer him…*sigh* mission objective: failure and time to abort before I bleed too much.

"Time to maim you and strangle to get some answers from you! Now tell me…who the hell send you?"

Hope he enjoys my barrage of blades passing through this pest.

* * *

**[AT THE ROOFTOPS: 2 miles away from Hank's apartment]**

(Hank)

Lying on the A/C air vent at the top of a nearby building that's close to my dead-drop location, I brought the weapons from this unknown stalker who keeps spying on me yet giving me a hand on special occasions, like giving me money or quietly killing these poor saps that they wouldn't even realized they're going to sleep during this midnight.

Looking out from the vent, I spotted two guards hanging near the alleyway of my dead drop location; I pull out my garrote wire from under my right sleeve and step out behind the A/C where I hid. I approach the two oblivious watch guards who are waiting for their deaths in this midnight breeze as they'll not be missed…probably.

Silently walking where there's no sound producing from my boots. I straighten my wire to keep it untangled as the guy to the right will get the worse treatment than the guy to the left as a bullet will passes through his temporal lobe or his brain pan.

That would be a painful experience for them you know...

Placing my garrote in my right hand and gripping my silent AMT baller in my left hand. I walk up to victim number one where he would react violently when the garrote was around his neck.

In a flash, the stainless wire is now wrapped around his neck. How could that happen?

Chocking out his oxygen supply where he drop his Thompson Gun that he was holding, he wants oxygen so bad that he foolishly grabs the wire that he's being strangled with. If I pull it harder, I would snap his neck into tow, but I like the pleasure of strangling someone that I don't know of.

Just like Nevada all over again!

With quick reflexes that I beat victim number two's peon reaction. I pulled out my 45. ACP pistol and fired directly to the guy's skull where it directly hit at his side of head and giving him a quick death.

Falling down onto the ground bleeding and not moving at the slightest bit, I turn to this guy who's struggling for air. So I simply give him mercy when I fired two times at his parietal aka behind his skull where it surely scramble the insides of his head and not getting back up since he's going to hell with his partner I recently murdered.

Letting go off my wire, the two mobsters lie wasted on the ground and I approach at the ledge of this three-floor building to look down to see another alleyway…but with more disguise mobsters holding guns and seemingly prepared to ambush the delivery guy's ass.

Jebus, M is really notorious with this mafia family? They really wanted his weapons this badly as I see twelve of them crowded together, waiting for the poor dead-drop courier to arrive to be ambushed.

Well these guys are in their luck because they are going to meet the courier...which is me.

Pulling out my dual ATM ballers from my holsters like agent 47, (whoever that guy is) I look down again to see how many of them are located at and positioned…feels like the old times when I infiltrated an A.A.H.W and ended up dueling with Jebus.

Leaping off the two-floor building and dropping onto the concrete ground. Time around me begins to slow down again and my epinephrine glands rush through my bodily system of the urge to kill them fast. Where my visual senses begin to shake uncontrollably everywhere around me as the atmosphere looks hazy and slightly more…shaky.

Surprise of my sudden opening, I open fire of my twin ballers as the .45 ACP bullets penetrated their skulls with extreme precision before all of them can react. Where I saw one got shot right through his heart where he hit the floor, another got capped right in the left eye which slices through his brain inside.

Hearing something click behind me-oh I wouldn't forget about them would I?

Firing my pistols behind my shoulders without looking, my body felt a sudden movement, predicting that four of them are present behind me. I hear the lead breaking through their skulls as they fell onto the ground with a quiet _thump,_ knowing that all of them are lying down.

Finishing at my front and behind surroundings, I heard something to my left ear where I heard a mobster about to talk through his talkie-oh no you don't!

Dropping my pistols on the murky ground, I maliciously charge at him with extreme ferocity like a berserker bull where it first saw its color of blood. I grab onto his jaw as my fingers piercing through his skin to his flesh while blood dripping onto my hands. I tear it right off with ease like tissue paper where more blood went spraying in the air, splattered on my clothing, and saw the man's eyes trembling in unimaginable terror during that time as he can't properly scream in hysteria or in agony when he lose his jaw.

Hearing a click behind me, I immediately grab onto the handle of my blade and throw the Ka-Bar straight out to the source.

Turning my head of where I heard the click, I saw the blade directly landed at the last remaining mobster's throat that was too slow to react fast enough to dodge it. Where his trachea and spinal cord were cut through meaning he wouldn't get up as he dropped the Magnum Revolver he's holding and fell to the ground.

Still holding the victim's jaw, I viscously slam the guy's jaw down at his head where he's down to the ground when his jawbone crack through his skull and the said jawbone is now shattered to pieces in my hand by the savage force I put onto it as it's now a meaty sack.

Seeing the fatality of the man where he lies unconscious on the floor. I stomp down with my boot, crushing the enteritis of his head where his used to be 'head' is now a meaty paste. Not wanting to let survivors witness this or me for that matter.

Taking deep breaths and the adrenaline subsiding. Where that shaky sensation faded, and the slow daze feeling is gone, I look around and all of them lay unmoved. With seven of them having a .45 ACP lead stuck in their heads but one got shot in the heart, one with a knife cutting through his throat, and this guy…faced my brutality.

Walking back to my pistols that I drop previously when I literally ripped the guy's jaw off to make the guy shut up, I picked the Ballers back up from the ground and holstered them back in my belt.

Walking up to the guy that lies decease with the knife poking out at his throat and pool of blood forming around his body. I grab the handle with a swift pull as the open wound squirting out blood from his trachea.

Wiping the bloody knife off with his blue shirt he's wearing, I holstered back to its sheath…now to finish off the job here.

Pulling out the Polaroid picture from my coat, it shows a picture of a boiler room and an x to place it on the center of a huge tank…Hmmm, if I were a boiler room. Where would I be to blow up?

Searching around here to find the door that leads to the boiler room, I conveniently found a basement trapdoor with a lock combination and chains to block my path…oh that's very easy and the wood looks not very sturdy including the hinges a little rusty to hold out long.

Casual strolling towards it, I fiercely stomp on the wooden trapdoor where my inhumane strength broke through the wood as the hinges fell off and the boards fell off.

Going inside the stairs of the basement, only a dim light is glowing here where couple of light-bulbs are on and the inside of this place is the usual basement where bricks walls are everywhere, cobwebs forming, and there are twenty boiler tanks here…yup, definitely a demolition I'm doing.

Pulling the plastic C4 under my coat, I place it in the middle of the tanks. Seeing they'll be a chain reaction and causing a total collapse of this building saloon I'm about to blow up.

We'll that simple-

"YOU! DIE!" My leg immediately instinctively rose up where it ended up hitting the guy's jewels and without thinking, my left arm grabbing his arm that appears he's holding a rusty knife to shank me.

Well looks like I have a camper here and I don't like campers.

The guy spews blood out from his mouth of the intense impact of his precious nut sacks of his from my leg. I grabbed both of his arms, and jumped kicked at his stomach where I felt his arms made a nasty wet*SPLAT!* from being torn by the sheer strength of that kick.

Looking down. He's currently knocked out and he wouldn't see the light of day when he losing this much blood from his messing arms.

Seeing the jobs here is done. I walk back up to the stairs and walk out of the alleyway. I turn around to see the building that's going to collapse is a twelve floor grey building with pink neon lights saying: **Gomorrah Steam Hotel**…huh, raining Brimstones here aye'?

Surprisingly, this is too simple and very easy…way too easy.

Walking out of the alleyway, I headed towards Mr. M's safe house of what he's doing…including those two odd mercenaries he have.

For some reason…some poor bastard end up walking up and shitting his pants when he witness a scene to another mercenary that I never met to be very morbid and little bit lethal…which I hope I'm joking.

* * *

(Somewhere the third dead-drop located at)

(Officer)

Driving on our automobile, we heard gunshots were fired south of this street and an operator on our radio told us of the location of the streets when a nearby neighbor heard the shootout at an alleyway.

So stepping on the gas paddle and my partner in crime near me is getting his revolver ready to arrest the culprit. We possibly might encounter gang violence as the mafia is increasingly high of their activities where no one is safe in the midnight streets.

"So is it another mafia gang activities or another local gang shot outs on the streets?" Don't know. Whatever it is, we will found out sooner or later.

"We'll find out soon, let's just focus on getting to our location so we know what happen." To be honest, I'm sort of panicking right now that we're going to face another shoot out here as I've enough bullet wounds already.

Looking at the sign saying Royal Paganus streets, we stop our car at the side of the walkway where it nears a warehouse full of propane, gasoline, or other flammable stuff and a lit alleyway of here that the operator describe that's the shootout location.

"Here goes nothing." Stopping the car's engine and stepping out in the streets. I pull out my issued .44 magnum colt revolver in my hands, crafted by the Renoir royal craftsmen and police agency to give it a standard norm for regular police officers in self-defense if things went down in a hassle.

"Okay, let's see what happen in the alleyway." Opening up my revolver to check the ammunition where the chamber it is fully loaded, unjammed. I gripped my gun as we hugged to the wall near to the lit crime scene alleyway.

"Count to three: one, two, and three!" Stepping out at the wall and pointing-oh my holy Trinity's vaginas!

The alleyway I'm now seeing is riddled with utter mutilated corpses that I can't tell its humanoid anymore. Where their limbs were ripped wide open gruesomely, the walls were painted in blood, organs, and some intestines. Crushed heads splattered on the walls with their brain cells dripping. Including one poor victim got ripped wide open from his lower torso where his spine and organs left hanging, and another one got a shotgun sticking out from his lower abdomen through his stomach.

Whoever did this is sadistically brutal and don't want to face whoever this person is because I found these murdered victims were holding guns. Deducing that being very close to the suspect wouldn't be very…safe.

"Trinity's mercy! Who the hell did this?!" Hearing my companion said in fearful aversion of disgust when he saw the horrific murder scene here. I told him to calm down which I don't see the killer anywhere. Probably run away or went in hiding when the culprit heard the sirens from us and the scene here looks entirely fresh.

"Calm down rookie. This scene is fresh, so the suspect might be in hiding or on the streets gone already. Otherwise we are already too late here…" Noticing the suspect's not here, it's better to search for evidence than facing the culprit, seeing how 'creative' that he or she made here.

Walking to the gore slaughterhouse scene to find more evidence of what happened here. I saw on the walls written in blood, taunting and mocking at us in a morbid, juvenile sentence: **"I FUCK YOUR MOM'S EYE SOCKET!**" Including some nonsensical sentences where it doesn't make any logical sense like **"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK NO FUCK BOY!" "SLUT SLUT MCSLUT FUCK YOUR BRAIN! MCSLUT WAZ HER!" **Indicating that this culprit has some mental 'issues'…most likely a mental disorder of the frontal lobe degeneration or just fucking with us.

Keep observing around here. I found the warehouse door wide open with the chains were broken to pieces.

"Hey Captain. I found something on the floor…it looks like a slice mushroom." Mushroom? Is that a mushroom narcotic?

Looking at his hand of what he means, he hold a small piece of a mushroom-wait I mean I think I heard reports of these events. There's frequent blood, morbid messages on the walls and some mushrooms lying around in the crime scene from few weeks ago…is this the work of the same serial killer?

I wonder why would a serial murderer wanted to go inside of this three-floor flammable storage warehouse that own by the Medici…could it he or she creating a bomb? Well…time to lock-n-load if the criminal is hiding in there or looking for more clues.

I'm having a bad feeling of entering this warehouse, a real bad feeling. Possibility I need to call back up here before I get myself killed.

* * *

(Hank)

_(Few minutes)_

Walking back to M's shop, I found the pick-up truck and the trailer home as it gave a vibe of redneck hillbilly-…um-ness. It maybe own by those two mercenaries I encounter from the bakery.

Ignoring the pickup truck and the trailer, I saw the disguise trapdoor which camouflages the concrete under me…as someone has opened it.

Got nothing better to lose, I drop down where I saw a narrow tunnel path with red bricks; I saw a single dying light-bulb flashing in this narrow, damp tunnel.

I spotted an automatic door in front of me is opened. Meaning the others finished the two 'dead-drops' they placed.

While getting closer to the door to meet up with M, I heard the guy who named himself 'Postal Dude' chatting with Mr. M with extreme gratitude of their payday.

"Well M, it's nice working with you today as Vince really has a good idea of working with you than the other bullshit that I plan on doing-and are you sure this rookie you hired can handle himself?" Hearing dude's voice echoing inside the chamber, I continue to walk and listen.

"Don't worry about him Mr. Postal Dude. He came from the same place I am from and to be honest…he's a little scary including the A.A.H.W where he made a complete massacre in Nevada. If I call it a _'massacre'_ it's more like a **one-man's genocide**." Hearing his compliments of my past, I step in to see Dude's holding a briefcase. More likely their paycheck and in the corner…I spotted a peach skin girl who has red, maroon hair including feline ears that matches her hair color including a tail hanging from her crack. Also she's wearing…well she's a bit revealing like Ms. Fortune I encountered in Little Innsmouth but she's wearing a red latex set including the boots reaching to her knees and gloves reaching to her elbows as it has the same color but has a single stripe line going through them including her red latex top revealing her center of her chest.

Also she's slightly…psychotic by telling her wicked smile forming in her lips and she's really…how do I say this nicely, bloody? that's all I can describe as her body is painted in red. liquid.

She's near to the other Latex guy who I think I remember name himself…Wade I think I remember? They're doing this strange 'game' they're playing.

"Okay Slutty Mcslut…count to two: one, two!" The red humanoid feline then ripped Dead Pool's arms and when she ripped her arms. He simply head butted her where she's on the ground almost having a concussion.

"HA! HA! HA! Two slow!" When he said that, his two arms move wiggling on the floor. But then slowly realized he has a little problem that he can't grab his arms, and I realized he has regeneration power which no big surprise for me because that always happen in Nevada with the Nexus Experiments…or Jebus.

Things get a lot stranger.

"Ah…little help Slut?" Hearing his voice need a little help from her, the guy who keep calling her McSlut got up to her feet and place the left arm to his amputated left limb. When it attached back, his ripped flesh begins to regrow back and his arm is now moving again.

"Thanks, anyways. Are we done here Dude? I think my chimichangas back at the bar you own are being poke around by your penguin things from the 'Punk-O-Matic 1 game' that waddling around like stone dickheads or eating my jack shit which I 'really' want to kick their ass for it if they did eat my chimichagas!" Punk-O-matic one…what the fuck is that and what penguins he meant?

"Would you just shut up about them already, Christ I love to kick them out for you but a certain…'someone' doesn't want them to leave my bar. Also, it's a lot less worse we're dealing with than your retarded campaign war against 4Kidz when you picketed near their headquarters saying nonsense crap like owning, censoring or something like that crap." What the hell did he say again?!

Hearing something mumbled to the right. I turn to the noise to see a huge, beef cake guy wearing a…plastic,' medieval times' red suit and holding a huge, ass sword including covered in blood.

Shoving inside his helmet without taking it off, I saw some kind mushrooms in his left hand and endlessly munching them, starting to speak very unintelligible from consuming them.

…

…screw it; I'll ignore them as possible as this is getting very retarded and I need to get M's attentions I'm done with the dead-drop.

Looking around here, this place is entirely made out of bricks but there's many C4s attached to this place, including another door entrance which probably leads to M's other safe house shops he has.

"Sorry to break up the conversation…are you satisfied of your favor Mr. M?" Breaking the conversation between Dude's and Wade's 'past' doings. He heard my voice when I walk silently to them, M then turn his decayed head to me where his sharp toothy grin was showing. Wearing his cloak back on and his stack of weapons behind his back, I notice his piles of weapons behind the bars are gone now which probably been relocated to his new shop.

"Ah! Hank my boy! You are here! Yes I'm satisfied of you and seeing you as a certified legitimate bodyguard to me. Yeah I'm always happy for you to be on board with us since you brought all my mercenaries back. That assignment is little too simple for you…so I'll give you get a more challenging work in the future including my many mercenaries I have in my pockets. Your jobs description will be handled by me while Mr. Postal Dude here will alert you in your little PDA you're going to receive soon. So if you keep working for us, we'll give you more respect and the gears you need. Also, here is your payment. So…welcome to my business as a full member of my many mercenaries." Pulling out a PDA under his left sleeve which the device looks like that Deimos always use. I just shrugged my shoulders and grab the device.

Wait…did he say many mercenaries? Like these four aren't the only ones here?

My train of thought unfortunately interrupted when he pulled out something from his cloak. Where he out a stack of paper Peccas' currency that the Canopy Kingdom uses, where I saw an old man with a menacing umbrella has a number 100 above his head.

"Here's 600,000 Peccas' out of my own generosity since you're new to my operations…to do a little bit of inflation here since the violence in Canopy is a little 'too' high. The 600,000 PEC value is now equivalent to 300,000 U.S dollar's value. So it's a lot of money you got there and Postal Dude over here will alert you when my new shop will be located at along your new job to be assigned from me." Man, this is a lot of money; this will probably keep me alive enough with food or essential needs for three months. Giving me the essentials to live is all I care.

I wonder why he gave me this much money? Is his business really profitable and how the hell he created all the firearms by himself? Someone needs to help him out on crafting those weapons than himself.

"Wait, wait, and wait…-how the hell did you got so many mercenaries here that you mentioned and who the hell is fabricating your weaponry products. You couldn't be the only one who's making them." Trying to point out my reasons that I thought about of how in the world he got this very…influential. Mr. M just shrug his head and still kept his grin at me.

"Oh…you finally notice it. For my mercenaries…well I have associations with them and influence. Mostly with my buying my guns, doing mercenary work, or doing me favors of what I did for them since I'm that…infamous." He kept grinning and spoke in his business like tone like he dealt with many people before who worked for him. But when he empathized 'infamous,' His tone slightly change as if sadistic, knowing if I backstab him. He got many friends that would make my life a living hell and much harder to do my job here.

Yeah…I probably shouldn't mess with this entrepreneur arm merchant.

"And the weaponry part…well that's a secret that I like to be kept alone if you're trustworthy enough." So I must be fully affiliated with him…well I really don't want to bother with that since I don't want to crawl up with his business.

"To continue on, here's a grand finale that'll cause havoc and migraines for those lowlife gangsters!" Pulling out a trigger detonator from under his sleeves, this will cause some chaos above the surface.

* * *

(Officer)

As me and Rookie, including a team of police officers behind my back entered this flammable or other explosive related filled warehouse. Our flash lights are searching for the light switch here but it's too damn dark and the switch behind the door isn't there!

Pointing our guns and cautiously not to accidentally fire at this joint or else will be blown to shreds from the propane tanks that are stacked so closed together.

Searching around, I saw a red light and beeping noise-oh no.

Not wanting to think what it is. We pointed our flash lights directly above the highest shelve here and I saw a…plastic C4.

"**FU-!"**

* * *

(Steam Hotel)

"What! Ya' you gotta' be fucking kida' me! Our 20 percent of our profits are gone in the streets and our masses of our gunmen are gone from those two mystery vigilante killers that suddenly roam in the streets and those Egrets top assassin that fucking targeting at us!" Shouting at my piece of shit of phone to my piece of shit Slave Master to talk about our hooker slaves, it didn't go down so well when our shipment got in an ambushed, losing many of our walking profits, and my day just gotten worse from _that news._

"_Sal ma' man! Just calm the fuck down for a minute, we didn't predict those pricks targeted at us hard and we didn't suspect those assassins came here! So how about beefing the security, not pissing of our gunsmith dealer we force him and-!"_ Having enough of his crap, I sighed and lay on my leather couch in the suite of this hotel I own. Where I stare at the glass to our piss of crap of a city.

"So we're screwed? No big surprise that the Medici have a lot of enemies swarming on our asses now." Turning my pal Neo who he's a Co-boss like me managing this place. We were in our leather chairs at the top floor of this building, drinking whiskies in our hands and worrying of someone's targeting at us or Medici's having our heads when they hear of these reports we got.

"Yeah, Giovanni is going to get our heads if we keep losing our profits from their new enemies they made-"

* * *

(The second dead drop)

"Hey Leo, have you ever heard about these animal mask freaks roaming in our streets? Killing our guys?" While inspecting our firearms that we receive from Mr. M one year ago to check its conditions within the pile of wooden boxes in this secret warehouse. I talk to my co-worker about rumors of animal mask killers assassinating Medici's numbers real fast.

The place we're located at is pretty abandoned in the factory, industrial district but disguises itself of the urban decay around here so no one suspect that this is a weapon storage facility for the family.

Talking to my call worker, there are rumors that animal masks and clown mask assassins appeared two weeks ago and slaughtering our men.

"I don't know Markus. Those are just rumors and don't get me started that they ride a colorful vehicle and-"

* * *

(Hank)

**_*BOOOOOOM!*_**

Feeling M's underground lair is shaking and hearing a soft boom from the outside. There will be probably a lot of sirens coming out soon and a lot of screaming like this is a terrorist attack.

"Well that's my cue to live here so shoo! Our businesses here are over and just lie low until Postal contacts you on that PDA of yours." As M waving his right hand at us to leave this place as it'll blow up soon. He walks inside that second open door passage as he quietly closed the brick door.

"Well this part of this scene is done. So let's get the hell out of here before the Law gripping on our asses. Red Baron! Mcslut! Get your shit together so we can leave!" Turning to see Postal Dude walking out soon to be blown up safe house, his gang of three weirdoes yet dangerous followed up behind him when they heard his call and the one that Wade called 'Slutty Mcslut' insulted me in a very morbid imagery.

"See yeah penis head fuck nut! I'll rape your two bitch friends of yours if they're alive!"

…

…How the fuck she knows that Sanford and Deimos are dead?

I really want to interrogate this cat who presumed have mental issues but she 'really' has a bad vibe around her, like a real bad vibe like she can literally take on Taliban Terrorist alone and having a terrible vibe from her if I pissed her off enough.

"Oh and Hank," While walking and climbing out of M's safe house with Postal Dude where his head turn to me and twirling a pair of scissors in his fingers tips which is covered in blood. He told me where they usual hang out.

"If you want to see us…personally, come at our bar at west, north of here. 1 mile away in Loyal Atlantis Street, the boozes are free since you're now working with him. Just don't mind the penguins waddling around in there, the Irish bartender who's always drunk, and that yellow prick spraying at my place that asshole Michael letting him running free in the streets for the shits of it. So see yeah and hope you enjoy punk music when you get there because my place is blaring with punk music." Spotting the Dude's is not into his joyful mood he's in for some reason. He and Wade just walk inside the truck as we're outside this murky alleyway and the other two walk inside the beat-up trailer home.

When the door opened in the driver seat, a pit-bull terrier ravenously, aggressively bark at me where it restrained by a leashed tied by the stirring wheel like he wants to bite my legs off like he has rabies in him.

"Wow Champ! Settle down boy…you can bite his ass until he decided to be a fucking dick. So calm your ass down." Grabbing the dog's collar what I deduce that this is Postal Dude's dog, the dog name Champ then suddenly went calm when he heard his voice along threatening me if I pissed him off enough.

Getting on the Driver's sit and closing the door, the truck's engine humming to life where Dude's turn his head to me one last time before he leaves.

"Remember, my bar-west, north-Loyal Atlantis Street, with the usual asshole who keeps vandalizing my bar or call us if you need help on that PDA_...just Roy doesn't drink all the damn booze._" When he repeat his location of his place he owns, he drove away where I only hear him whispering at the last sentence which been blocked by the screaming and sirens filling the air around this alleyway with the ambulance, fire-trucks, and police cars rushing through the streets including the screams of hysteria drumming my ears.

What odd people I met…this trend I'm having never ends doesn't it?

Well it likes time to go home and get some rest of new part-time job here, finish my contract with Marie, and having this new PDA and money from Mr. M.

The Highers' and my luck is probably doing me some favors…for now.

Walking out the ally and now strolling to the sidewalks that I'm few yards away from M's safe house. I then heard a boom and the ground shake including with more panic but I just casual strolling on like I don't give a damn at all.

Ignoring the rush of people who are now outside to witness the destruction of the buildings, I finally reach to my apartment complex.

Home sweet home, now to watch the news of this event, eat some pie, clean myself, and sleep for tomorrow.

Walking up the stairs and going to my apartment room number. I notice Jolly Matt's room is empty…probably he vacated this place like a pussy he is. But for some reason, I don't see fear in his eyes. I mean it; he doesn't authentically feel intimidated of my actions.

Also two, he has a gang of people inside his apartment but they disappeared like thin air when I first look inside his room when I unhinged his wooden door down. Including the room inside is only dust, darkness, and utter decay as bugs squirming inside there like this room never been owned at all or the owner never acknowledge this apartment room number.

Finally third, the wooden door is now fixed and a note attached…with some blood. Whoever this is, probably someone hates Matt like me since he is a complete douche to me for some reason that I don't know why?

Decided to open and have some laughs of whose targeting Matt, the laughter just died down for me when I read the letter.

"_So enjoyed your fucking good day you have here with your new job, your new shitty PDA, or your butt load of cash asshole? You really pissed me now, I did this out of my kindness of those stuff you got but you fuck yourself up real hard son, you selfish ignorant asshole. Next time you threaten me in this room. Oh you are so screwed and I'm going to make your day worse where everyone's hunting your ass down simultaneously and see you constantly getting resurrected and dying, over and over again._

_So one more warning…piss me off, your day wouldn't be so pleasant for you or us of what you are thinking as you're going to take the hard route with us Hank. So if you want to make this smooth for your jackass adventure, just bear with me since I'm fucking bored out of my mind of this place._

_Again dickhead dipshit, this is your last warning-by Jolly Matt._

_P.S_

_I'm dealing with she-bitches, discussing our 'contract' with them of our game as I'm more somber now. So don't piss me off when I come back because I'm not in a good mood when I deal with those jackasses._

For a second, I thought this punk is making a goddamn bluff but seeing the seriousness and a bad vibe in my spine. I think he isn't joking and the random, odd sensation of that pacifism I had before giving me a clue that he isn't the usual punk ass I perceived, something more devious than that.

For the second I thought his one of the Highers who ambiguously resurrects me and giving me notes of advice that save my ass back in Nevada. Could he?

Nah…he's not one of the Highers', also probably not the Krinkels who always stalking me and this is definitely a bluff he made.

For some reason again, I'm feeling I'm eating my own words when I said that.

Shrugging that terrible feeling of reading that 'bloody' note, I walk inside and calm myself down by eating some leftover dark chocolate pie in the fridge including some Milk I bought while walking in the afternoon.

Dropping my belt in the floor and hanging my coat in the hanger to reveal my bandages and my brace, I walk over the fridge and opening the door up to see the whiskies I placed, I grabbed the pie container to get myself a slice and pouring the cardboard carton of milk on a cup of glass on the kitchen counter, where this apartment have kitchen wares inside the dishwasher, saving me some time of not going out to buy myself kitchen stuff from a local store which I careless.

Sitting down and eating my midnight snack on the table. I drank the milk to wash the sweet, bitterness of the pie in my mouth. After that, I got up and washing the dishes in the sink so I wouldn't clean them up when I wake up in the morning.

Casual moving to my bedroom to wash myself up, the wooden closet I had which I broke it to set free Mr. M inside, the closet is sort of my improvise weapon storage arsenal. Where I put my Katana, Sanford's hook, the Micro-Uzis, and the AA-12 so I wouldn't carry all my crap and weighing me down by the weight.

Removing my mask, my goggles to place it on the wooden drawers near the T.V, I stretched and yawned out to wake myself up to shower and watch some T.V.

Highers, I'm tired.

* * *

(Valentine)

Feeling the world around me turning bleak, my vision begin to blur to do the damn blood-lost I'm dealing with when I got stabbed by that **Blue Arid** project when my guard is down. I need medical attention STAT!

Oddly, he looks like that cartoon character from that animated show I occasionally wa- I mean, I heard from and he looks really resemble to that character, but in a unpleasant manner.

Now I'm forgetting myself, I'm bleeding to death, let my guard down where I failed my assignment, I don't have enough time to reach Dr. Angela and Medic (which are my former suppliers that I visit them a lot before my squad got killed by those two abominations) pharmacy clinic to patch me up before I go out-cold. Now my only option is…to go to the 'candidate' Hank's apartment which got Marie's interest on him that's not too far here.

I would be scolding myself of that decision, but I'm bleeding to death…just hope he knows his medical 101 before I start regretting of coming to his home.

* * *

(Hank)

Lying on the bed and in my boxer since no one is in my apartment. I watch some television channels to drain my energy to let me sleep.

"We have major reports that multiple bombing destroyed several Medici properties as these are terrorist attack-"

I watched the news where the reporter Rachel Wong calling out this a _'terrorist'_ attack...but it isn't more than to harassed the Medici and destroying their private properties.

_*buzz!*_

"Annie and the star-" No, I'm not into that kid show.

_*buzz!*_

"So that's the news of your horny entertainment-and order yourself your Shadman weekly magazines of your twisted sexual urges and pin-ups today, so furthermore. We watch you fap…also Dave, how's Lemming treating you?" A purple haired girl who's in a strangely modern News room of hers which consist of a blue urban city background behind her, a wide television screen that set near right above her head. Inside the screen, an edgy drawn magazine with a wicked illustrated skull covered in the front page and big, bold words written in blood above it called the 'Shadbase weekly.'

Bottom of the screen to the left side is the News Channel's name, ZTV news. As the girl with a curl pony tail hair, a cartoon skull on her left side of her head hanging with a blue color carve atop of it, and a purple sweater coat to reveal her shoulder and slightly close to her chest.

She's pale and have blue eyes, including a cocky, bitch personality when she 'torture' her cameraman name Dave by this Lemming where I heard…gurgling sounds and monster sounds, including hearing…slimy tentacles.

…this is getting disturbing real fast and I don't even want to know what happens next.

"FUCK YOU ZONE-TAN *MURRPH!*" Not knowing what happen, I just change the channel.

_*buzz!*_

_"XERO! KARY! Cover Askad's back while he hacks at the mainframe of the terrorist networks!"_ The Bolverk squad show is up, the-wait; did that red guy say Xero to that blue guy? Is that a coincidence?

When the illustration pop-up in red telling me this is the start of the episode, I saw the 'author's' name which is Xero with a (Xionco) besides it…so that blue punk is the creator of this show. Is he really that egoistic as he name himself of one of the character to show off? But again, something tells there's a deep meaning in this show that Xero I encounter never told me about since I never asked him?

Wanting to watch of his anime like show he made, the story got interesting as the green girl name Kary holding many green hot orbs around her when she killed someone as she blasted away the many masked criminals and the Xero which that douche name that character of himself (oddly enough, they sort of look and act similar) but less of a prick since this is a aim to teens.

Watching this show which is really interesting as the art style and the story really grips me. Not realizing that time had passed by, no wonder that this show got so popular when I heard chatter from the many teens on the streets. Like wow, Xero really outdone his show as I'm really engaged since that's rare for me since the special effects, the quirky characters, and the style really made me-

_*Tap!* *tap!* _who the hell is tapping on my window-holy fucking Christoff!

Turning to my window, is that Nurse again from the church where she tried to manipulate me! But she's bleeding out as hell where I saw her gripping her left side of her nurse dress which stained of her own blood.

Making a decision if I help her or leave her to die since she tried manipulated me, but seeing she's with Marie and the only person who's going to help out my assignments from her. It's the best decision to help her out of my own circumstance.

Sliding the window wide open, she fell on the bed, out-cold to do the lack of blood in her systems which I must act fast before she dies on me.

Thank God I took on Krinkels' warning and advised.

Properly placing her on my bed, I quickly grab the alcohol in the fridge to clean the wound and the bandages to block the bleeding in the bathroom. Including found some wire threads and a needle that somehow conveniently stored in the bedroom cabinet. Time to have some medical procedure here!

Feeling this will get a little perverted and she probably going to kick my ass for it if she's awake and know about it. I open her gown to see the wounds in her torso including her…chest-which she isn't wearing a goddamn bra! As they bounce-okay, now my mind is getting off track and getting straight up juvenile here.

Ignoring her chest before I get a hard on and trying not to stare at them as she'll probably going to die if I'm not focus, I saw three laceration wounds stabbed in her upper torso and blood gushing out real fast from her wounds.

Placing the sewing needle at her open flesh, I snitch up the wounds very carefully and tediously so I wouldn't rip her skin and accidental misplace the needle; I then applied the whiskey on her wounds to disinfect any pathogen cells so she wouldn't die from infection where I rub her upper stomach (this getting awkward for me) to spread the alcohol and little bit…erotic.

Resisting the bullshit hormones running rampant in my mind and focusing on treating her wounds, I then applied the bandage rolls where I pick her up and start wrapping around her upper abdomen and her back so the sewn wound wouldn't spill blood.

Tightening the bandage, now she's fully patched up but still out cold from the blood lost while travelling.

She really fucked up her assignment real bad ah? By telling she got stabbed three times…I taught she's a complete badass in my eyes but now that respect just died when she failed on one job, on one simple job!

Laying her on my bed where her blood staining on my red bed sheet, she's completely nude expect for her black panties making this a really awkward scenario. I wonder how the hell she knows where I live...or a second thought, maybe that monster nun thing just told her where I live which that's a high likelihood that would happen.

Now where the hell I'm going to sleep on-

***BEEP!* BEEP!* **Turning around to see my alarm clock beeping, I then realized I stayed up of my entire sleep where I didn't realized that time passed by me when I'm doing my improvise surgery on her.

And the time is 6:50 AM, God damn it. Now I'm going to be tired as hell when I'm working!

Before I can shower, wash Valentine's outfit before she wakes or else she's really going to kick my ass thinking I raped her, get my trench coat from the hanger to head outside, I heard knocking from the door-and who the hell is calling me during this morning?

Walking out my bedroom with the hospitalized nurse in my bed that's completely nude and only wearing black panties, I hope the visitors don't come inside my bedroom or things will get…weird.

Closing my bedroom door so the visitors wouldn't see the Nurse Assassin that's technically nude at the moment, I grabbed my coat from the hanger so they wouldn't entirely see my bandaged body. I turn the door knob of who's knocking at my door…with a Silenced Baller pistol under my coat if they're assassins.

Opening the entrance up to see who's the stranger knocking my room. There are not one but three anonymous visitors at my door that I never encountered along having some…unique individual qualities of each of them.

One in the left has blonde hair, a gray trench coat, and a voice that sounds overly laid backed tone he made when he spoke.

"Hi there…Um, I'm Sean. Do you know where's Jolly Matt and Michael is? We're about to do an interview about their game. But they don't seem to be here." When this guy spoke, other strangers whom I presumed are interviewers for Matt's game has…no eyeballs are present, only a scorched burn.

"Yeah we got their address here but where are they...oh and I'm 'Smith' by the way." Turning to the guy name Smith, another one spoke but…he has walrus face. I mean it literally, he really 'has' a walrus face with goggles and a top hat to make him look very goofy. By the way, he spoke in a British accent (..or was it Australian, I can't tell?) making him a lot strange as ever.

"Yeah, we're going to talk about their game mechanics and gameplay this day of their new alpha build. But can you tell us where are they and what are they doing lad?" Oh jeez, how the hell I'm going to explain to these odd fuckers. Like what, they're dealing with someone that I have no clue of whatsoever. Do I think I know where they are or what they're doing?

"Look...guys. I don't where the hell are they but they mentioned they're dealing with someone that I don't know-" Before I can speak any further, the guy name Smith suddenly thanks me.

"Got it, I know where they're going when you said 'dealing' with those girls…so let's go guys." When I about to ask how the hell they know so suddenly, the Walrus guy then throw something on the floor which a bright light came and stinging sound came to my ears!

Fucking Christoff, why the hell they throw a Flash Grenade!?

When my senses return to normal and came back where the light faded away, they were gone.

Jebus fucking Christoff! I'm really dealing with weirdoes every!

* * *

(Lab 8)

(Peacock)

"_AHHH! FUCK ME!" _Opening my multiple 'eyes' in my metal arms, I heard that prick screaming at top of his lungs.

Arghhh! What the hell is that blue headed douche screaming in six in the morning! My parasite buddy Avery who was sleeping in my hat, woke up where my green cartoony companion open the hatch of my purple top hat lying next to the wooden counter near to my cloth hammock.

"_*SQUAK!* _what the hell is that asshole screaming?! He knows he's ruining my damn beauty sleep of our day off!" Yeah Avery! Why the hell is he yelling in the middle of morning!

"*arggh* Trinity's damn, what the hell is that damn blue cartoonist screaming about!?" Hearing Andy yawning and stretching his arms, his anvil body gets a morning wake up this early.

"Whatever he's in…it's probably not good boss." Jeez Tim, you really sympathized for that blue ninja prick?

Ignoring all of them complaining this early, I removed all my blindfolds on my robotic arms (Which the eyes attached to it that resembled to peacock feathers which are literally my vision since I don't have eyeballs) and check on whatever the fuck is he complaining as I stretched my back and yawn to wake myself up in this early of the morning.

Getting out my sleeping quarters in my room, I step out in my light-purple pajamas with my Annie with the Stars' Sagan Slippers which I'm a huge fan of that show than Xero's badass cartoon that's sort of overrated for me.

Hearing the noise coming from the medical quarter far left here in this hallways, I go to see the asshole yelling about which giving me a migraine and a bad mood!

As the automated door lifted, I hear tons of screaming which really fucking hurting my ears!

Inside the Medical quarters is your typical, generic clinic and emergency room if you need surgery. As tons of bed stack in rows which are currently empty, white walls everywhere with posters saying optimistic, propaganda stuff which they are they're in fact lies, white tile floors including some blood stains, and other bunch medical mumbo jumbo that I careless to explain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE SCREAMING YOU DOUCHE!" Checking on Xero's ruckus what made him cry like a bitch in pain, I then found out why he's crying like a bitch out in the halls.

There's Xero. sitting on a chair in his armor, (which the anime cartoon he made is real and a goddamn biography of his life that really surprises me) and he's riddled with bunch of scalpels in his entire body as Lleum (which here limbs made out of those weird pink appendage things on her body, a white face mask with a red cross on her forehead, green long hair, and bunch other weird crap that I don't want to explain) pulling out the sharp medical knives riddled every on him while Stanley the Talking Shark Scientist, discussing to the blue prick of what happened but was interrupted by me.

"Ah! Peacock! Good morning to you and we're discussing what happen-" But the blue shark just got interrupted by that asshole, yelling in anger of my sight here…since we sort have a rivalry of who's the best killer and who can be the fucking boss, and I don't like it that he's taking my spot!

"What the fuck are you doing here you ginger day walker!" Oh that insult again you always use. Oh I'm really going to enjoy kicking your ninja ass after this!

"Shut the fuck up you Weaboo asshole! I'm just having a fucking conversation with Stanley here for once but you just ruin the mood!" When I said that, Avery helped along with me to taunt and piss off this prick.

"Fuck you of ruining our happy moment you nerd! How about you crawl back to your computer and being the nerd you are!" Yeah! Like the nerdy asshole you are!

"THE FUCK YOU SAY BITCH!?" Getting up from his chair and twitching in pain of the scalpels on him, his nerd rage is rising and I'm going to show him how I'm the best along beating the crap out of him!

"That's right! We said you are a nerd and-" Before I can continue taunting and marching to Xero to shove my supremacy over him. Two hands appeared between us as Ileum pink appendages stretched to shove our chest away from each other and spoke to her usual, monotone yet tick tone because of our usual daily hatred between us.

"Peacock…Xero. We don't have time of your petty squabble, strife and your superiority between you two that I don't understand why of all the fuss? We have an infiltrator within our facility as she injured Xero and we must know what happen so we can report to Dr. Avian to alert the entire staff in lab 8." Wait we have a spy enter our home? Well that's not good and why didn't you say so? We can kick some ass and chew bubblegum as we get ready of whomever this assassin' friends come to our turf!

"Why didn't you say so!? Go ahead Nerd! I want to know that scumbag looks like so we can kick some ass!" Getting excited to get some action here. Stanley and Lleum shook their heads in disagreement as they want a more 'smarter' plan than mine which they're being bunch of pussies.

"Um Peacock? There are a lot of scientists here that aren't combat ready. We need to discuss safety and report to Avian first so we can evacuate all the scientists before mayhem will rain here." Ah come on that's not fun at all! Where's the gun blazing?! Where's the action!? Like what the point of thinking around then take arms-

"Master Xero? I got take out from Mr. Yu-Wan's restaurant and it's your favorite dish that you always like. Also why are you screaming-oh no, MASTER XERO! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Knowing too well who's behind me of that familiar voice who always visit our lab to meet this blue headed douchebag and calling him 'master' which is awkward like she's into those 'BDSM' things that would rub the wrong way to certain people.

If you don't get it, it's Enid. In which Xero is her legal guardian slash mentor thing. As she kept her same hair style as her bangs covered one of her ember, orange eyes. Have that white scarf wrapped around her neck, purple shirt, jeans…and all that which she's all casual.

Oddly, we get along pretty well as she stays away from my business and not into fighting which makes her really boring. She sometimes be very passive about us but if it's something that irks her, she'll be bat shit aggressive.

"Oh hey Enid, you stumble at our home at a very bad moment…so, what's up Enid?" Grabbing a carrot that I randomly pull out under my hat for the shits n' giggles to empathize the situation here while she's worried for Xero, I-

"Oh sweet Trinity's fucking sake, why the fuck are you making that cartoon parody you watch as you realized we're in deep shit that someone's targeting at us!" Oh for fuck sake Xero! You really don't have any damn sense of humor in you! What are you, a crusty ass geezer?

* * *

(Xero)

Ah Jesus Christ, Enid visited me at a bad time where she holds a paper bag containing my breakfast dropped on the floor and rush at me in complete wariness of me. I don't blame, I raised her up and she's more of my child then a student pupil where she's sees me as a father to her.

"Master! Who did this to you?" Please don't say master in front of my associates that I'm living with…they think we have a 'really' strange relationship between us.

And no-I'm not that fifty shades bullshit.

"Enid can you please don't say 'master' in front of these people. It makes it awkward for us as they still think in a wrong way." Pointing my finger at these odd fucks I always deal with in this lab. They know the word master 'means' which I'm her teacher. But it still makes them uncomfortable.

"And the wounds I got? Well…we have an infiltration spying on us. I found that Nurse that's not-fuck how to say this? Well…not modest in slightest ways. Where she spying at my room, grab her and stabbed her. Then tried to squeeze any information out of her but she throw a fucking barrage of knifes at me and she escaped!" Calmly explaining this to my pupil of explaining of what happen here. Stanley then jolted of what I said and fear ring in his mouth.

"Uh…what hair color is this nurse?" What is he being a perverted when I describe her? But hearing his serious, dreaded tone. He's not joking about of what her description is to jackoff.

"Well she has blue hair. What's this about Stanley?" When I said blue haired, he just panicked more like he knew this would happen.

"Oh no, no, no…how could a Last Hope member spying in our lab since we're working for lab 0 unless…Trinity's salvation! I think lab 0 defecting on us and label our lab as liability!" What the fuck is he talking about now?

"Stanley…would you say it slowly and explain it in more simplified English? Because I don't even understand half shit what you said!" What Lab 0 defecting on you and what liability you meant?

As the giant blue shark calm his balls down before he starts jittering in fear of this news I mentioned. He explained more intelligible to us.

"Well hearing you mentioned a nurse and who has blue hair that infiltrated our lab you described. It could be a Last Hope member which they're elite agents, scientists, and assassins who are working under lab 0's rules as their elite black operatives. Although I never seen and heard one of them…only rumors they're bunch of nurses working for Brain Drain. But seeing they infiltrated lab 8. That means we're targeted as liability where we'll be executed seeing Brain Drain lost his patience with us!"

Hold up a sec…you're telling me that your boss and the lab 0 whatever are targeting at us? That's bullshit! Why the hell they're executed their own researchers for a main purpose!?

"Are you shitting me?! Why the fuck they decided to kill us off as we have a same common ground to kill the Skullgirl!?" Wanting more answers of this shark that's being a complete pussy. He just thinks of some theories of why they're pre-planning to attack us.

"Well seeing we're the only lab that uses the Hippocratic Oath and slightly gentle with our experiments. Lab Drains seems upset of our slow progress. So he may decide to kill us off for the lack of patience or something went terribly wrong with the Last Hope as one is being defected or don't like us at all. That's some ideas I got!" Stanley raising his hands in defense that he's not a defected spy or a reason not to beat the crap out of him. I hear the logic out of his words that something is up with the 'Last Hope' crew that the Anti-Skullgirls lab that the workers whisper about being elite assassins.

"It seems you're trouble Master. I might as well help you out of your crises that the lab is facing as I'll assist of your troubles of the turmoil you're in." Enid, are you really being serious about helping me out!? You have a job during the week days!

"Enid you have a life here. Don't waste that precious normality that this world has. Like will the workers be suspicious that you're missing out work and who's going to watch along having security of that sweet shop you been hired?" When I made that comment that made me worried of her including her safety since she's the only who's close to me as a relative. She countered my grievance of her joining alongside with me of our conflict that this lab is facing.

"Well don't worry, I'll call out I have a 'issue' back home including put up my vacation weeks if this get longer of what I expected. Also for the cashier and security position, I know someone will substitute my role. And do be honest, the guy who's looking for work…is really, how do I say…really attractive. He might as well attract a lot of female customers of his presents." So the guy's hot, no big surprise. Just hope he doesn't get close to Enid or else I'll rip his balls off if he harms her!

"Also don't mine my safety. Remember you train me in combat Master. Including the knowledge of your passed away Bolverk Squad." Yeah that's kind of true…well you convince me of both of those problems. You might as well join in.

"Oh Enid, you said about my breakfast? Where's it though?" When I said about my breakfast, Enid just both of her hands over her mouth and looking behind that she realized…she dropped my food and it's leaking out from the paper bag.

*Sigh* this is going to be a rough day for me…

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**Well that's the end of the chapter…so see yeah later.**

**Here's the people I mention that came from their respected series.**

**Postal Dude-Postal**

**Slutty McSlut-Sex kitten Adventure**

**Red Baron-by Mindchamber and FrostedMuffins.**

**Dead-you know Marvel right?**

**Also I might lay off this story for now as I'll be little more focus on writing the other stories I have. I think i'm losing my interest in this story since I have no self-restrained here.**


End file.
